Author Fighters: Fang of Kiva
by Chaos Lord Roscoso
Summary: When the Author Fighters hometown of Los Angelos is being attacked by Fangires, one of them must become Kamen Rider Kiva to stop this, but can he handle not only the Checkmate Four, but Four Fangires who wish to be the Checkmate Four themselves?
1. Chapter 1

Author Fighters

Fang of Kiva!

Prologue! The Kiva reveals!

It was a calm evening in Los Angelos, at the Author Fighters HQ, most of the Author Fighters were either getting ready for bed or watching some late TV.

One of the few was Roscoso as he yawned slightly the only one right now watching TV.

"There is never nothing on," Ross muttered as he shut the TV off and stood up and headed to his bedroom.

(Meanwhile)

In the streets of L.A, a young woman was being chased by something as she was running, before she was tackled by something and pinned to a wall.

"Where are you going?" A monstrous tone is heard as she see looking at her was a monster with Stain-Glass marks as it smirked, the woman screamed before two glass like fangs appeared above her and plunged into her draining her until she became a Glass husk as the monster let her drop to the ground and shatter as the Monster smirked.

"Now time for the next victim," He whispered grinning as he jumped onto a roof and headed off.

(Meanwhile)

In an unknown room resting on a stand was a Violin that suddenly began playing by itself.

(Meanwhile)

Back at the AF HQ, Ross was almost at his room when he somehow heard the Violin.

"Great..." Ross whispered as he headed to the Garage of the AF HQ, which held many veichles used by the AF, as he stopped at a corner of the Garage to find a Honda Shadow 750.

"Let's go Machine Kivaa," Ross whispered as he pushed the Bike outside and got on and quickly put on a helmet before driving off.

(Meanwhile)

The Fangire smirked as he saw another alone human.

"Time for dessert," He said as he jumped down as the human saw him and widened his eyes in fear at the Fangire as the Fangire walked forward calmly.

"Now time for your life to be mine," The Fangire hissed as he charged at the human and tackled him to a wall just as a revving sound was heard.

The Fangire smirked as the Glass Fangs hovered over the human when suddenly a red blur tackled the Fangire away as it rolled across the ground growling as it saw the Red Motorbike as the Rider turned to the human.

"Get outta here!" He said and the Human quickly took the chance and ran as the Fangire growled at the Rider as he got off the bike and removed his helmet showing Ross who smirked.

"Bastard!" The Fangire hissed.

"Time for your reckoning Fangire..Kivat!" Ross called out as a Gold Blur flew in and slammed into the Fangire causing him to hit the ground.

"_Yosha_! _Kivatte Ikuze_!" Is heard as a Golden Bat with Big red eyes flew over to Ross who caught him and moved the bat to his left hand.

"**Bite**!" Kivat said as he bit Ross's hand causing Fangire Markings to appear on his face followed by chains wrapping around Ross's waist forming a Red belt.

"**Henshin!**" Ross said as he attached the bat to his belt as he was covered in chains which shattered to reveal he was wearing a strange armour.

Ross was clad in a full black bodysuit. The torso armor looked like a silver vest with a high collar and a blood red chestplate that mimicked muscles. His shoulder armor resembled folded bat wings that were held to the armor by thin chains. He wore red armored gloves and his wrists sported silver bracelets. His right leg was covered with a silver iron boot that reached his knee and was wrapped tightly with chains, as if to hold something back. The left leg was unarmored save for a silver bracelet around the ankle. His head was covered with a black helmet with the visor shaped like a pair of yellow bat wings edged in red. In-between the top points of the wings was a red ornament resembling a bat's head. The mouth guard was silver and framed by black fangs.

The Fangire growled in anger.

"**Kiva**!" He growled as he charged at Kiva who calmly stood their before tripping the Fangire over.

"Hmph," Kiva said as he grabbed the Fangire's foot and tossed him into a wall before he began giving the Fangire a barrage of Punches.

The Fangire kicked Kiva back and charged with his claws ready to slash but Kiva ducked and weaved around them before kicking the Fangire who was pushed back by the kick, Kiva quickly followed with two more kicks followed by a roundhouse kick with his right armoured leg sending the Fangire crashing to the ground.

"Hmm, let's end this," Kivat said form Kiva's belt as Kiva went to the right side of his belt and brought out a Clear whistle with a red part on it as he attached the whistle to Kivat.

"**Wake Up!**" Kivat whistled as he detached from Kiva's belt as a whistle is heard as a cresent Moon appeared in the sky, as Kiva raised his right leg Kivat flew around the chained boot which shattered revealing a pair of red bat wings as Kiva jumped up high till the Moon was behind him.

"Darkness Moon Break!" Kiva called out as he hit the Fangire with a powerful drop kick causing the Fangire to slam into a wall and freeze up as a Mark that looked like a bat appeared behind the Fangire.

(Meanwhile)

In a simple building suddenly a head poked out revealing a purple dragon's head as it roared a viel of somekind removed itself revealing a Huge dragon with a Castle on its back as it flew away.

(Meanwhile)

With Kiva the Three green eyes on his right leg flashed as the Fangire shattered leaving a floating orb as the chains reappeared on Kiva's right boot.

Just then a roar is heard as Kiva sees the Dragon as it landed and roared as it approached the orbs.

"Chew your food," Kivat said as the Dragon chomped on the orb and swallowed it with a small burp before it took back off again with a roar as Kiva watched it leave....just as a music was starting to play...

**Baku baku Beatin 'heart kattobashite Kick it up **  
**Baki baki Burnin 'heart kimi koso One & Only **

Kiva is seen with chains floating around him with the Moon shining behind him.

Before driving down a street on the Machine Kivaa.

**Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru **  
**Imi o shiritakunai? **  
**Baku baku Beatin 'heart (Beatin' Beatin ') **  
**Baki baki Burnin 'heart (Come up Y'all) **

Ross is seen in a room holding a Violin as Kivat flew into view

The scene then changed to Ross with the Author Fighters.

**Soko ni kakuretete mo **  
**Nani mo hajimannai **  
**Tozasareteta doa (door) o sono ashi de kowase **

Ross then has Kivat bite his hand as he transformed into Kiva.

**Me ni mieru fuan o kazoete **  
**Tomaranai de (Just kick it up) unmei no Rule yabutteku **

Kiva is seen sitting on a throne of some kind behind him three figures one looked like a young boy around 14 to 15, next to him was a man who looked around 20 wearing a rather formal clothing, and the last who looked older was dressed like a butler.

Kiva is then seen rearing back a Punch.

**Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidasou (Just do it) **  
**You got to change Breakin 'the chain **  
**Tobashiteke ashita e **  
**Don't be afraid (The) world is your stage? Go! **

Kivat was now flying around Kiva's leg shattering the chains as Kiva jumped high from on top of the Dragon and performed a powerful Drop Kick.

**Baku baku Beatin 'heart kattobashite Kick it up **  
**Baki baki Burnin 'heart kimi koso One & Only**

**(Sorry about the opening but I had to put it in...^^; anyway that was the prologue)**


	2. Chapter 2

Author Fighters

Fang of Kiva!

Chapter One! New trouble! The Fangire Hunters appear!

It was morning in Los Angelos as the Author Fighters were just waking up.

"Man what a rough night," Nukid muttered rubbing sleep outta his eyes.

"I need some coffee," X muttered as he started making some coffee, just as DarkMagicianmon walked in with Hikari Ino.

"Well you guys look terrible?" D.M asked.

"That's cause I though I heard a Motorbike outside last night, took forever for me to get back to sleep," Nukid muttered.

"Really? It takes you that much effort to sleep on purpose?" X joked causing Nukid to punch his mask.

"Where's Ross-nii?" Hikari asked.

"Don't know," X said as he poured the finished coffee into cups for himself and anyone wanting a boost.

(Meanwhile)

Ross was just leaving the tall building that the huge Dragon/Castle creature came from.

"Well Castle Doran will hold the Machine Kivaa until needed," Ross said as he walked.

"Good idea to hide it there for now," Is heard as Kivat flew onto Ross's shoulder as they headed back to the AF HQ.

"Don't forget you have to stay hidden so head to my room and stay there I'll head through the front entrance," Ross said as Kivat nodded and flew away as Ross reached the AF HQ and walked inside.

"Hey guys," Ross greeted as the Author Fighters nodded.

"Hey Ross-nii, where were you?" Hikari asked.

"I was just having a quick look around the city for any trouble," Ross said, as he saw one of their newer members Mistress of Dawn skimming through the channels on the TV before stopping at a news.

"Hey guys look at this," She said as they all walked over and Ross nearly widened his eyes when he saw it was the sight where he fought that Fangire.

"_Authorities are unsure about what happened here, but a Witness said he was attacked by a strange Monster before being saved by an Armoured figure_," The News Reporter said as she turned to the Mark that was left on a wall.

_"Also found was this strange Mark, that looks similiar to a Bat of somekind, we will try to find more Information regarding this mystery,"_

"Looks like we may have a new Problem?" D.M said as the News ended.

"Yeah but what was up with that Mark," Nukid asked.

"I don't know, but for now, we better stay on our toes," D.M said as Ross walked away leaving the room.

"Man that was close," Ross whispered as he reached his room where Kivat was sitting on the bed.

"Hey," Ross greeted as the Bat nodded and flew onto a table.

"So I heard the news report," Kivat said.

"Yeah," Ross sighed.

"Later tonight we'll head to Castle Doran, just in case," Kivat said.

(Meanwhile)

Far Away in Japan a man who seemed to be working out saw the news report as well on a nearby TV and recognized the mark.

"Kiva..." He whispered before he stopped working out and went for a phone.

"Megumi, it's Shima, I need you here right away," He said.

"_Hai_ Shima-san," A young female voice is heard, as the Man hung up the phone.

"We're going the Los Angelos," Shima said to himself.

(Later in the AF HQ)

The Author Fighters were together watching TV, though many were arguing about what shows to watch, the only ones not were Ross, D.M, Hikari Ino and MistressofDawn.

"Hey the remote's mine!" Nukid's voice is heard

"I don't see your name on it!" A Girl's voice is heard.

"Phoenix take it easy!" X said seeing Phoenix and Nukid fighting over the remote.

"Your not getting this...remote control," Nukid said the last part in a high pitched tone as Phoenix kicked him in the private area as Nukid collasped while Phoenix took the remote and she changed to her favorite channel.

"Ouch," Ross whispered.

"Well since I don't want to watch this war, I'm heading out for a little shopping," Hikari said as D.M sighed almost knowing he was coming along.

"Heheh," Ross chuckled at D.M's problem, but then noticed Hikari was giving him the Puppy dog eyes.

"Ross-nii, want to come with us?" Hikari asked as Ross sighed.

"Alright," Ross muttered as D.M chuckled now as the three of them headed out, as Dawn shook her head before she joined Phoenix and the whimpering Nukid in the Lounge.

(Los Angelos Mall)

Hikari was walking down the hallways of the Los Angelos Mall, trailing behind was Ross and D.M.

"Now just remember Hikari-nee, I stay outside the shops, D.M goes in with you," Ross said as D.M rolled his eyes.

"Okay Ross-nii," Hikari said as she and D.M walked into one as Ross sighed in relief and sat on a bench.

"A few minutes of rest," Ross whispered, just then he heard a familiar tone..

"The Bloody Rose.." Ross whispered hearing the Violin's music again.

"Another Fangire attack," Ross muttered as he stood up and glanced around, just as he heard a familiar scream from inside the store D.M and Hikari went into.

"Hikari-nee," Ross said as he dashed in to see D.M with Hikari behind him facing off with a Scorpion Fangire.

"Out of the way!" The Fangire growled to D.M who got his staff ready.

"Then I'll make you move," The Fangire hissed as he was about to attack when suddenly sparks flew off his back as if something hit him.

_'What the_?' Ross thought.

"You want harm another human, Fangire!" Is heard as a Japanese Woman who looked to be about 20 or something with black hair done in a ponytail as she had a strange looking gun/crossbow, as the Fangire growled.

"Fangire Hunter," He growled as he turned to face off with Megumi as D.M turned to Hikari.

"Hime, get back to the HQ," D.M said as Hikari nodded and headed back passing Ross who was hiding as he saw D.M and the Girl facing the Fangire off from seperate sides, the Girl struck first firing from her weapon causing Sparks to fly as the Fangire charged at her she changed it into somekind of sword and slashed at the Fangire though it quickly caught the weapon as the Girl struggled with it just as D.M's staff slammed the Fangire into a rack of clothes.

"Thanks," She said as D.M nodded and turned to the Fangire who quickly lunged and tackled them both away.

"They need help, Kivat," Ross said as the Bat flew into view.

"Yosha, Bite!" Kivat said biting Ross's hand as the Fangire, Stain-Glass markings and the Red belt appeared on Ross.

"**Henshin**," Ross said attaching Kivat to his belt as he transformed into Kiva and raced after the Fangire.

(Meanwhile)

The Girl and D.M were still fighting the Fangire who dodged the shots of her weapon and grabbed D.M staff as he went to hit him and sent D.M flying into a shop just as the Fangire charged at The Girl and quickly tackled her to the ground and began choking her.

"I was hoping for that Balance, but you'll do," The Scorpion hissed as The Girl struggled but then the Scorpion was clotheslined off her and dragged as she gasped for air she widened her eyes seeing Kiva dragging the Scorpion and slamming the Fangire against a wall.

"Bastard!" The Fangire hissed as it began slashed with it's claws but Kiva dodged them though one got a hit in sending Kiva stumbling back.

"Kiva," The Girl whispered.

"Shima-san was right," She said, as D.M was just getting out of the shop he was sent flying into too see Kiva fighting the Fangire.

"Who is that?" D.M wondered as Kiva tackled the Fangire through a window onto the main street and kicked him against a Dumpster.

"Let's take care of this," Kiva said calmly as he attached the Red whistle to Kivat.

"**Wake Up**!" Kivat whistled as the Sky suddenly went Dark as a Cresent Moon appeared.

"What the?" D.M said seeing this from a window as the Girl was already gone.

Kivat flew around Kiva's right boot causing the chains to shatter as Kiva jumped high.

"**Darkness Moon Break**!" Kiva called out as he hit the Fangire with a powerful jump kick slamming him against a wall as the Same mark as last night appeared behind the Fangire and shattered.

"Hmm," Kiva said seeing the soul fly into the sky only to be eaten by Castle Doran as it roared and flew away.

"Whoa," D.M said as he headed for a way out.

Kiva dusted his hands and started to walk away as The Girl arrived.

"Kiva," She said as she turned her weapon to gun mode and fired three shots at Kiva who simply swung his right foot and deflected the shots into a wall.

Kiva and the girl just stared at each other before Kiva turned around and left but not before The Girl took a picture. Just as D.M arrived.

"Where'd he go?" D.M asked.

"He's gone," The Girl said as D.M turned to her.

"By the way, who are you?" D.M asked.

"I'm Megumi Aso, and your Darkmagicianmon right?" She asked.

"Yeah?" D.M asked.

"My leader Shima-san wanted to arrange a meeting with your group?" She asked.

"Wait you want to help against whatever that was?" D.M asked.

"We've fought Fangires for along time," Megumi said as D.M nodded.

"Alright, come around in about 4 hours, I have to make sure Hime-chan is alright," D.M said as he left and headed to the AF HQ.

"Shima-san, it's Megumi, I've made contact," Megumi said.

"Well done," Shima's voice is heard as Megumi left too.

(Meanwhile)

Kiva riding the Machine Kivaa dehenshined into Ross.

"Man what was up with that girl?" Ross muttered as he drove back to Castle Doran.

**(And that's this chapter, next chapter Ross checks on Castle Doran, before joining the Author Fighters in a meeting with their possible allies,)**


	3. Chapter 3

Author Fighters

Fang of Kiva!

Chapter 2! Castle Doran's residents! The meeting!

At the Author Fighters HQ, D.M after being glomped by a worried Hikari told the others about what happened at the mall.

"So let me get this right, this monster attacked you and Hikari, when this girl called Megumi showed up and helped you fight it, then this armoured fighter defeated the monster?" X asked as D.M nodded.

"Yes now the girl and her employer are going to meet with us in a few hours," D.M said.

"But there is one thing...where's Ross-nii?" Hikari asked.

(Meanwhile)

Ross arrived at a rather tall building and rode the Machine Kivaa into a secret garage area before going into an elevator which went up a few levels as the same bat mark appeared on the Elevators ceiling and it opened to reveal the Giant Dragon/Castle.

"Castle Doran," Ross greeted as the Dragon turned to Ross and growled a greeting, Ross smiled and headed to the entrance and entered the Castle, as multiple torches lit up by themselves as Ross walked down the hallway.

"Home away from home," Ross said to himself.

"Full House," A calm almost smug tone is heard as Ross chuckled as he heard two other voices groaning in defeat as he entered a large room with a simple table chair, lounge couch and even a TV but the most noticable part was a stand with a Beautiful made Violin,

"Oh Ross-san!" A young voice is heard as Ross turns to see three figures seated around the table.

The first was an almost feral looking man in his mid-twenties with unkempt hair and wearing a black jacket, matching pants and white shirt with the tie hanging loosely.

The Second one was a heavy built man in his early thirties with a firm expression on his face and wearing a butler's uniform. He wore white gloves.

The last one wore a sailor shirt with black shorts that went down past his knees. His hair was tidy and came down to his chin. He appeared to be 13.

"Hey, Jiro, Riki, Ramon," Ross greeted walking over seeing Jiro with a rather large pile of chips.

"I see you win at Poker again," Ross joked as Jiro smirked.

"It's a talent," Jiro said chuckling.

"So how're things?" Ross asked.

"Rather..well," Riki said in his slow tone of voice.

"We've been great Ross-san," Ramon said with a cheery smile.

"So are you heading back to that group of yours?" Jiro asked as he began dealing the cards again.

"Yeah, I just wanted to join a quick game," Ross said as he sat down and Jiro nodded with a smirk at fresh meat as he dealt Ross cards as well.

(Later)

Ramon and Riki were watching Jiro and Ross facing off each looking at their cards.

"I'll see your 20 bet and raise you 10," Ross said tossing some chips into an already big pile.

"I'm in," Jiro said tossing 30 chips in.

"What've you got?" Ross asked as Jiro smirked.

"Full house," Jiro said putting down his hand but Ross smirked back causing Jiro's to vanish.

"Royal Flush," Ross said putting the hand down as Jiro widened his eyes, Ross chuckled and took the pile of chips when he heard his AF comm activated.

"Roscoso here," Ross said calmly.

"Ross it's D.M, I need you back at the AF HQ," D.M said,

"Sure," Ross said as he hung up and turned to the others,

"Sorry guys I gotta jet," Ross said as he stood up after gathering his chips and putting them away before heading out of the room.

"So much for the master," Ramon teased as Jiro glared at Ramon.

(Later)

Ross was just reaching the AF HQ and headed to the meeting room.

"What's up?" Ross asked as he entered seeing inside was D.M, Hikari, Nukid, X, Dawn and Phoenix.

"Glad you could join us," D.M said with a nod.

"Now the reason I called this meeting was because of what happened at the mall earlier today, when this strange monster attacked Me and Hikari there," D.M said.

"Luckily I was contacted by someone who seems to have knowledge about this creatures," D.M said as he turned to another door,

"You may come in now," D.M said as walking in was two figures, Ross recognized the same Girl, Megumi from before but the other was a much older man in his left hand was a case.

"Greetings," He said bowing as did Megumi.

"I am Mamoru Shima, President of the Wonderful Blue Sky Organization," Shima said.

"Strange name," X muttered.

"No offence but how can you help us?" Nukid asked.

"The Company is a cover for a group of Fangire Hunters," Shima said as Megumi walked forward.

"I am one of the Fangire Hunters we as the name says hunt down Fangires and make sure they don't harm humans," Megumi said.

"What are Fangires?" Hikari asked.

"Fangires are powerful monsters that feed on Life Energy of humans, like Vampires feed on blood," Shima said calmly.

"Fangires are very dangerous foes being able to hide in a human disguise the only way to spot one if that Stain Glass markings will appear on their body," Shima said.

"So you'll help us against this things?" Nukid asked.

"Yes, but something Megumi showed me that there is more than the Fangires to worry about," Shima said as he showed them the picture of Kiva that she took as Ross widened his eyes.

"Who is that?" Hikari asked.

"That's the guy who fought that Fangire at the mall," D.M pointed out.

"That is Kiva, a very powerful fighter, and an enemy to Humanity," Shima said.

"If he is why did he stop that Fangire from harming humans?" Ross asked.

"It's unknown right now, but Kiva was dangerous despite the difference, Kiva last appeared in 1986 in Japan," Shima said.

"That long?" D.M said surprised.

"Yes, but he was defeated by one of our former best hunters, Otoya Kurenai," Shima said as Ross blinked hearing that name.

"But what about this Kiva?" Hikari asked.

"He's probably just as dangerous, the Fangires are the top priority of the Fangire Hunters, Kiva is secondary, if he appears hostile we have to take him out," Shima said calmly as Ross clenched his fists.

"But who can we take this things out?" Nukid asked as Ross suddenly lifted his left arm and opened what looked like a Communicator.

"Sorry guys, I gotta jet, Marissa sent me a message she needs me at the Halberd," Ross said.

"Don't worry we got this," X asked though Megumi had a suspicious look on her face as Ross left the room.

"Like I was saying how do we handle these threats?" Nukid asked as Shima lifted the Case he was carrying onto the table.

"With this," Shima said as he opened the case revealing a Belt and what looked like a strange Knuckle Duster.

"This is the IXA system a powerful device that has helped our group with Fangire Hunting," Shima said.

"In order for this Fangire threat to be silenced, we need IXA, but unfortunatly Myself and Shima cannot wield it," Megumi said with a sigh.

"So you want one of us?" X asked as Shima nodded.

"Well I can see the plus side to this alliance," D.M said as the others nodded though Hikari was looking at the Door Ross left.

_'Somethings wrong with you Ross-nii_?' Hikari thought.

"But who uses it," X asked.

"Who uses it is up to you," Shima said.

"Well I can't because I don't think it would work," D.M said as Hikari shook her head.

"How about Nukid," Dawn offered, as Nukid blinked it was true he was the only Human among them, SuperHuman yes but still human.

"Alright, I guess it's decided," Nukid said as he took the Belt and Knuckle from the case and looked at them.

"Megumi will show you how to use it," Shima said as Megumi nodded.

"One-on-one tutoring with her, this keeps getting better," Nukid smirked as Dawn rolled her eyes

(Meanwhile)

Ross was heading back to Castle Doran.

"Are you sure it was wise to leave?" Kivat asked.

"I already have to tread carefully now with those Fangire Hunters, I have to walk on Thin Ice," Ross said as they reached Castle Doran's hiding place.

"So your going to hide?" Kivat asked.

"No, I'm staying out the way, if a Fangire attacks I will help Humanity," Ross said as he walked in.

"I just hope we didn't miss something important," Kivat muttered as he followed Ross.

**(Sorry about the lack of fighting this time, next chapter Ross settles into Castle Doran but when a new Fangire causes trouble, Ross has to use one of his other Kiva powers to stop it, next time, Fang of Kiva, the Garulu Saber!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Author Fighters

Fang of Kiva!

Chapter 3! Going Wild! The Garulu Saber!

Ross sighed as he was sitting on the Roof of Castle Doran, though Castle Doran was still hidden, Ross had already contacted Marissa to cover for him should any of the Author Fighters call the Halberd.

"I just hope we can take care of these Fangires quick," Ross muttered as Kivat flew over to him.

"Don't worry, we can handle anything," Kivat said as they heard a snore and Ross chuckled seeing Castle Doran was sleeping.

"Maybe we should head inside for now," Kivat said, Ross nodded and the two headed back inside.

(Meanwhile)

"Well done, your getting used to the system really fast," Megumi complimented as Nukid smirked holding the IXA knuckle.

"But that'll do for today, we'll pick up training tomorrow," Megumi said as Nukid nodded as he smirked.

"Well since we have free time," Nukid smirked as he placed a hand on Megumi's shoulder who rolled her eyes and kicked Nukid's shin causing him to bounce in pain, as Megumi walked away.

"Smooth," Is heard as Nukid saw X who was leaning against a wall.

(Meanwhile)

Ross yawned as he headed for the main exit.

"Be right back," Ross said as he headed out of Castle Doran.

"Where is he going?" Ramon asked.

"He's going to get some stuff to restock our kitchen," Jiro said calmly.

(Meanwhile)

Megumi was exploring Los Angelos mostly to see the city and looking out for Fangires.

"Big place," Megumi said as she glanced around before she stopped as she saw someone entering a store.

"That's that Ross guy from the Author Fighters?" Megumi whispered as a little later Ross came out with bags and began walking away as Megumi followed.

Ross's psychic senses noticed her following as he almost sighed.

_'Gotta lose her' _Ross thought as he turned a corner.

"Chaos Control," Ross whispered and he vanished just as Megumi turned the corner herself.

"Huh? Where'd he go?" Megumi said looking around.

(Meanwhile)

Ross reappeared inside Castle Doran and headed to the kitchen to put the bags.

"Trouble?" Jiro asked leaning against a wall.

"Yeah that girl Megumi was following me," Ross said as he kept walking to the kitchen as Jiro watched him leave with his usual calm/smug look on his face.

(Meanwhile)

Megumi headed back to where She and Shima were currently staying.

"So how goes the new user?" Shima asked.

"He's improving greatly, a few days and he'll be ready to use the System," Megumi said.

"Good, we need IXA quickly to handle the Fangires and Kiva," Shima said.

"For now let's retire too our rooms," Shima said as he and Megumi went seperate ways.

(Next Day)

At the Author Fighter HQ the team were discussing about the Fangires.

"So D.M how tough do you think those things are?" X asked.

"Rather tough I didn't use my magic in that fight, which would've made it easier," D.M said.

"Hey where's Dawn?" Nukid asked as they all noticed their newest member wasn't around,

(Meanwhile)

Inside Castle Doran, Ross was snoozing away in his room as Ramon glanced inside before heading to the lounge.

"He's fast asleep," Ramon said.

"So Jiro your going out?" Riki asked.

"Yes, with those Fangire Hunters suspicious about him, he might lead them to Castle Doran," Jiro said.

"Makes sense that you go," Ramon said as Jiro nodded.

"Keep an eye on him," Jiro said as he left the Castle.

Riki and Ramon nodded.

(Meanwhile)

Dawn was currently walking quietly along the streets of Los Angelos.

_'Should I let them help me.._' Dawn thought.

At the same time Jiro was walking calmly across the streets glancing around.

_'So this is the _Gaki's_ team lives_?' Jiro thought calmly glancing around but as he turned a corner he bumped into someone, Jiro didn't budge but the other one landed on the sidewalk on her butt.

"Ow," She muttered as Jiro noticed it was Dawn.

"You should watch where your going?" Jiro said calmly.

"What about you!" Dawn said glaring at him

"Like a ditz like you know's about not being clumsy," Jiro said smirking as Dawn growled.

"You take that back," She said stamping her foot, just then she and Jiro both picked up the others scent.

'_Wolf_?' Both thought as they glanced at each other, both with suspisicious looks on their faces.

"This isn't over," Dawn said as she bumped Jiro's shoulder and stomped in as Jiro watched her leave.

"She can't be ...a wolfen..?" Jiro wondered.

(Meanwhile)

Dawn growled in anger at Jiro's taunts.

"That guy is so smug...and annoying," Dawn growled.

Unknown to her a figure was watching her.

"Mmm, she'll do nicely," The Figure said smirking.

(Meanwhile)

Jiro arrived back at Castle Doran to see Riki was making some food in the kitchen and saw Ramon trying to build a house of cards for some reason.

"So quiet I guess?" Jiro asked.

"Yeah, Ross-san should be waking up soon," Ramon said.

"Good, cause I need to talk with him," Jiro said.

"About what?" Ramon asked.

"I ran into someone out there, she annoyed me as much as Otoya did, but she smells of Wolf," Jiro asid.

"You think one of your kind survived?" Ramon asked.

"I don't know," Jiro said.

(Meanwhile)

Dawn was approached a quiet area of Los Angelos in a small wooded area just as she started to hear someone giggling.

"You shouldn't go into woods alone, you might find something terrifying," Is heard as a Woman jumped off a branch and landed infront of Dawn as Fangire Markings appeared.

Dawn quickly got ready to fight.

"I'm guessing your a Fangire?" Dawn asked.

"Smart girl," The Woman said as she turned into a Leopard Fangire and growled.

(Meanwhile)

In Castle Doran the Bloody Rose sounded the call, snapping Ross out of his sleep.

"Trouble!" Ross said as he jumped outta the bed and headed to the exit,

"Looks like you'll have to ask when he comes back?" Ramon said to Jiro as they saw Ross leave.

"Yeah," Jiro said as he sat down on a chair and saw Riki bringing in some Coffee for the three of them.

(Meanwhile)

Dawn dodged a strike from the Fangire and tried to punch the Fangire but the Fangire just shrugged off her blows and went to grab Dawn, but the Werewolf dodged the Fangire's attack and growled.

"You can't dodge me forever," The Fangire said calmly as the Fangire lunged at Dawn and tackled the Werewolf to the ground.

(Nearby)

The Machine Kivaa was driving towards the area with Ross driving.

"Kivat!" Ross said as the Bat flew towards him.

"**Bite!**" Kivat said biting Ross's hand as the Marks and Belt reappeared.

"**Henshin**!" Ross said as he henshined into Kiva and kept driving towards the location.

(Meanwhile)

Dawn kicked the Fangire back and barely avoided a slash of the Fangire's claws as she took a long breath.

"Enough playing," The Fangire said as she was about to charge at Dawn when suddenly a Red Blur tackled the Fangire away as Dawn noticed the Red Motorbike and onboard was the figure from Megumi's photo.

"Kiva?" Dawn said as the Kamen Rider got off his bike and walked past Dawn towards the Fangire and charged the Fangire and began giving the Fangire a barrage of Kicks.

"Damn it," The Fangire growled as Kiva stayed silent as the Fangire ran with Kiva in pursuit, leaving a confused Dawn behind.

"So..that was Kiva?" Dawn wondered.

(Meanwhile)

The Fangire reached a beach and glanced around but just noticed Kiva before a fist plowed into the Fangires face sending her flying. But the Fangire quickly recovered and got her claws ready and charged at Kiva and began slashing him with her claws, Kiva quickly ducked and avoided her slashes but one bad one sent him rolling back slightly.

"Time for change," Kivat said from Kiva's belt as Kiva slowly moved his hand to the left side of his belt and picked up a Clear Whistle with a Blue Wolf Head on it as he attached it to Kivat.

"**Garulu Saber!**" Kivat whistled making a Dog whistle sound.

(Meanwhile)

Castle Doran roared as it quickly took of.

Inside Jiro was just finishing his coffee as he heard the call.

"Time for me to make my debut," He said calmly as he walked to the centre of the room and got down on one knee. He growled as he scraped his fingers across the floor making blue lightning spark from the contact. His eyes turned increasingly feral before he dashed towards one end of the room. The wall quickly vanished to reveal a long hallway lined with mirrors and torches.

Dashing past the mirrors, Jiro's image vanished in a haze of steam as his body shifted to a more bestial form. From head to toe he was covered with cobalt blue fur which looked more like armor than actual fur. His claws were pointed and looked ready to shred anything. His face looked like a muzzle of a wolf with a gold horn extending from his head. His eyes were blood read and filled with feral rage. From the back of his head, a tail of tan fur reached down his back. This was the true form of Garulu, the last remaining member of the Mazoku clan called Wolfen.

Garulu came to the end of the hall and into the stone circular room. He huffed and breathed heavily in anticipation of the upcoming fight. As he waited, a stone chandelier started lowering above his head with the centre glowing orange. Garulu waited while blue chains collected around his body. As the chains touched his body, Garulu transformed into a narrow blue statue with a wolf head on the front. The statue swiftly shrank down to a hand size as the orange energy collected over him and connected to the stone chandelier. The stone item rose up and began moving towards the front of the heart chamber where Castle Doran's heart could be found.

Outside, an orange light could be seen getting nearer to Doran's throat. It vanished behind the stone walls, but the clock atop of Doran's back rang loudly, announcing its arrival. The light then traveled up Doran's throat before vanishing in its mouth. The castle dragon then fired the orb of energy out with the statuette within it.

It's Target: Kiva

(Meanwhile)

The Fangire and Kiva noticed the Statuette flying towards Kiva as he grabbed it

As soon as it was in Kiva's left hand, it unfolded into a sword with a wavy blade similar to a Kris and a wolf's head on the hilt. Chains wrapped around his left arm and shattered, revealing blue armor and the shoulder was now shaped like a wolf's paw. The chains wrapped around his chestplate and shattered as well, revealing a blue chestplate with silver claw marks on the sided. The yellow visor turned blue along with Kivat's eyes.

Dawn meanwhile was just arriving at the beach to see Kiva's transformation. As Kiva landed in a crouch, his new weapon rested on his shoulder.

Kiva then stood up and reared his head back, releasing a howl before he dashed towards the Fangire. Who was shocked at the change allowing Kiva to slashed the Fangire multiple times with the sword, Dawn was watching this as a familiar scent could be smelled.

_'That scent...it can't be that guy I ran into earlier today_?' Dawn thought.

The Fangire tried to slash with her claws but Kiva blocked the claws with his sword and slashed her three more times before he kicked her back.

"Kiva, finish it!" Kivat shouted as Kiva nodded and held his blade horizontally in front of himself before bringing it down for Kivat to bite.

"**Garulu bite**!" Kivat said biting down on the blade

The wind sounded like a wolf's howl as the full moon rose high above Kiva. The Rider's mouthplate opened up and then he placed the handle of his sword between the 'fangs'. Going into a crouch with his arms spread to the sides, he then looked up at the staggering Fangire before leaping upwards and swung down with an overhead slash, as he connected a wolf howl is heard as the Fangire shattered as the soul floated high Castle Doran quickly grabbed it and flew away.

Dawn watched in shock as Kiva calmly had the back of the Garulu Saber's blade resting on his shoulder as he walked away.

_'Is that guy Kiva_?' Dawn thought remember the rather rude and smug man she met that smelled of wolf.

Unknown to either Kiva or Dawn watching from a nearby cliff was a shadowy figure.

"So the rumours are true, Kiva has returned, this could prove a problem," The Figure muttered before he turned around and left.

**(That's this chapter done, hope I did well, anyway next time, Ramon's turn to explore the city ends up with him meeting a friend from his, Jiro and Riki's past, as Ross must handle another Fangire, Next time, the Merman shoot off, Bashaa Magnum!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Author Fighters

Fang of Kiva!

Chapter 4! Secret to be kept! Bashaa Magnum!

At the Author Fighter HQ, Dawn was telling the others about what happened.

"So Kiva just took out the Fangire and left?" D.M asked.

"That dosen't sounds like what Shima said?" Hikari said as Dawn shrugged her shoulders.

"But anyway Megumi told me that Nukid is getting the hang of the IXA system and he'll be ready to go probably today," D.M said.

"That's good," Dawn said.

"I'm heading for the park," Hikari said as she began walking away.

"Okay Hime-chan but watch yourself," D.M said as Hikari nodded and headed to the park.

(Meanwhile)

Inside Castle Doran, Ross was explaining to Jiro what little he knew about Dawn.

"So she's a Werewolf.." Jiro said.

"What you where hoping she was a Wolfen like you?" Ross asked as Jiro nodded.

"Well it's my turn to look outside right?" Ramon asked as Ross nodded.

"I'll go check out the park," Ramon said as he dashed off.

(Later)

Ramon was just entering the park and smiled when suddenly he started to hear something.

**"Surely shimmering beyond the seven seasis the story that leads all lives to paradise.**

**We"ll surely find out where all the birds are flying off that dream, we left on a journey.**

**The treasure map we found at the secret coveno one can see just the single constellation is glowing for us.**

**The story of the seven seas starts from miracles are always revolving around us. Will they ever return to us?Even if at the end of our journey, we're to become the treasure boxes of our hearts, will always be our mermaid songs.**

**The lute"s melody I heard on the beach at dawnwas similar to a sweet lullaby from my hometown.**

**Everyone is surely protected under the veil of go down their own paths.**

**Even when the sea is stormy, our bonds and heartbeat will still be if there is to be no light, you"ll surely be able to see something.**

**Before long, the sadness of the seven countries will become a songand cross the seven seas, becoming love.I want to become a life that can warm this world.I'll never forget.. these Tales of Mermaid.**

**By the time the large rainbow fades away, at the end of our dreamswill surely be an overflowing rain of happiness that we"ll all the beginning of our large journey, we didn"t have a just continued heading towards the future while looking to the sea.**

**The story of the seven seas starts from miracles are always revolving around us and one is here once the time our journey ends, shining in our heartswill be our most precious treasure... our Pearls of Mermaid."**

Ramon had been listening to the song it sounded like something his kind once sang

"I wonder who's singing" Ramon said

He walked into the park he then froze at what he saw

"K-Kari-chan" Ramon said softly

He hid behind a tree looking at Hikari

_'I can't believe it…its really Kari-chan' _Ramon thought remembering the little girl he met all those years ago.

Ramon wanted to see her but he knew he couldn't

_'I can't let her see me yet I mean we met in 1986 she'll wonder why I haven't grown up' _he thought

He looks at the balance who was touching the water with a small smile on her face.

Ramon smiled but noticed the smile was a mask he could feel sadness and loneliness in Hikari

_'Kari-chan what happened to your other smile_' he thought remember the smile she had when he met her.

He then headed back to castle doran after taking one more look at Hikari.

Unknown to Ramon or Hikari someone else was watching her.

"Well..time for me to get my newest snack," Is heard as a woman smirked as Fangire Markings appeared as she watched Hikari.

(Meanwhile)

Ramon dashed into Castle Doran.

"Jiro! Riki!" Ramon called out glancing around.

"What is it?" Is heard as Jiro walked out of the lounge Riki and Ross following.

"I saw Kari-chan!" Ramon said as Ross blinked.

"You guys know Kari-nee?" Ross asked.

"We knew her father," Jiro said calmly.

"He used to help out the Fangire Hunters back in 1986," Riki said.

"Oh..." Ross said.

(Meanwhile)

Hikari sighed as she began standing up when suddenly she felt someone watching her.

"Who's their?" Hikari asked just as she dodged to the right as five small needles hit the ground she was standing on.

"Not bad," Is heard as a figure walked into view it looked like a Fangire with Snake features, but the noticable thing was the rattle at the end of it's tail.

"Fangire..." Hikari said as she got herself ready to fight.

(Meanwhile)

Ross and the Monster Arms heard the Bloody Rose's call.

"Time to go," Ross said as he and Kivat left.

Ross jumped onto the machine Kivaa and drove off to the park. Kivat quickly bit his hand as he drove.

"Henshin," Ross said as he attached Kivat to his belt and began the transformation.

(Meanwhile)

Hikari just avoided the Fangire who firing Poison needles and hid behind a tree.

"You can't hide my prey," The Fangire growled but just as she was about to attack again the she and Hikari heard the sound of a Motorbike.

"_Nani_?" Hikari wondered as she saw the Machine Kivaa with Kiva driving towards them.

"Kiva.." Hikari whispered, as Kiva jumped up out of the bike and hit a powerful drop kick to the Fangire sending her flying, Kiva quickly followed and began hitting the Fangire.

Hikari watched their fight as the fangire did a dirty trick it shot a needle at Hikari hitting her arm alittle

"Kari-nee!" Kiva said but froze when he realized his error.

Hikari froze their was only one person who called her that she spoke as she passed out

"R-Ross-nii" Hikari said Kiva gulped which gave the Fangire a chance to slam Kiva against a tree.

"Don't get distracted!" Kivat said as Kiva attached a Clear Whistle with a Green Fish symbol on it to Kivaat.

"**Bashaa Magnum**!!" Kivat whistled.

(Meanwhile)

Inside Castle Doran, Ramon was slightly bored.

"Hey, how long have we lived together here?" asked Ramon.

Both Riki and Jiro were playing a game of Chess and Jiro answered, "Almost 24 years, I think."

Ramon, feeling mischievous, snapped his fingers which caused one of the pieces on the Chessboard to move. It then 'ate' the piece inhabiting that spot.

Ramon then heard the call of his Fuestle and smiled. "Looks like I'm called!"

Jiro snorted is disappointment while Riki made his next move on the chessboard. Ramon happily began skipping towards the end of the room. As he got closer to the wall, it suddenly vanished and became a hallway in which was lined with mirrors and torches. As he was skipping, his entire body began to glow with green energy. As he passed by the mirrors, his image of a child vanished and was replaced by a gold and green fish-man with red eyes and fins sticking from the sides of his head. Gold fins and emerald scales made up the entire body with small red stones in the centre of his chest. His hands and feet were finned as well, indicating a definite affinity with water. This was the last living member of the Mazoku Clan known as the Mermen, Bashaa!

Bashaa continued skipping along the hall without a care. It was obvious that while he was an adult, he still had all the cares of the child form he often used. Skipping into a stone chamber which was torch lit, Bashaa stood in the centre. He calmly folded his hands behind his back and seemed to be waiting for something.

Above the waiting Merman, a large stone chandelier attached to a gear mechanism and chains moved into position. The chandelier then began to lower towards Bashaa with the centre beginning to glow a fiery orange.

As it came closer, glowing green chains flew around Bashaa before wrapping around him. His entire form changed before he turned into a statue which depicted him rather well. The statue then shank down to a hand-held size before the stone chandelier stopped over it and wrapped fiery orange energy around it. With the statuette in hand, the chandelier hoisted back up to the mechanism which controlled it.

As the statuette was hoisted up, it overlooked the chamber which actually rested inside of the very centre of Castle Doran. The room was rather dark and bare with only gears running machines of some kind. Besides the windows which let light cast in, a soft red glow came from something that looked akin to a furnace. However, the shape and the beats coming from it indicated that it was the heart of Castle Doran. The machine holding the statuette continued on to where a tunnel that extended to outside Castle Doran could be found.

Outside, Castle Doran was flying towards the Park, hearing its master's call. A bright orange light could be seen inside the giant windows. The light moved to the front of Doran where his neck was located. For a moment, the light vanished before the clock atop of Doran rang loudly. The orange light then travelled up Doran's throat up to its mouth. The castle dragon's mouth bulged before it spat out a large orb of orange energy with the Bashaa statuette inside of it.

(Meanwhile)

Kiva kept himself infront of Hikari as the Orange Orb of Energy brought the Bashaa statuette towards him and grabbed it

Chains wrapped around his right arm and chest turning the armour into a scaly green colour in his right hand was a strange green gun. His right forearm and shoulder had fins on them and his Vizor was now Green.

The Fangire growled seeing the New form of Kiva.

"Outta my way!" The Fangire said firing more poison needles, but Kiva calmly pointed the gun and fired a blast of Compressed Water knocking the Needles of course and causing sparks to fly when hitting the Fangire sending the Fangire flying back as Kiva glanced at Hikari.

"Let's end this quick," Kiva said as he brought the Bashaa Magnum down to Kivat.

"**Bashaa Bite**!!" Kivat said as he bit down on the hammer of the gun, bringing green energy rippling through.

Moving his arms in a clockwise (left) and counter-clockwise (right) rotation, Kiva brought the Bashaa Magnum up so it was pointing at the sky. As he came to a stop, the red moon changed into a bright emerald half-moon. Kiva then spread his arms apart as the energy of both Kiva and the last Merman, Bashaa, flowed through his body. Looking at the approaching mermaid leader, Kiva's emerald visor flashed brightly. He then raised the Bashaa Magnum into the air as the turbine began to spin at a rapid pace. Around him, the water started to swirl in the air, keeping him from sight.

The Fangire was struggling to her feet when she saw this.

Within the funnel of water, Kiva gripped the Bashaa Magnum with both hands and aimed it directly at the mermaid leader. As the turbine continued to spin, a sphere of dark green water began collecting at the barrel. When it was the size of a basketball, he finally pulled the trigger. The watery orb of power immediately flew through the funnel of water and headed towards the Fangire the Fangire tried to avoid it but the Orb curved and followed her hitting her and caused her froze in place,

Hikari growned as the toxin was wearing off as she saw Kiva calmly walking towards the Frozen Fangire.

"Ross-nii..?" Hikari whispered as Kiva calmly flicked the Fangire and it shattered like Glass.

Kiva sighed as Kivat flew away as did the Bashaa Magnum causing Ross to stay where Kiva was.

"Hey Kari-nee," Ross said.

"Your Kiva?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah suprised," Ross asked

"Alittle" Hikari said as Ross sighed.

"You mad" Ross asked.

"Alittle but I know you want to protect us" Hikari said touching her friends hand.

"Ok also promise me you won't tell the others about this I want to tell them on my own" Ross said

"Of course after all you kept my secert till I told the others about _him_ when I was ready then i'll keep yours" Hikari said looking down

Ross nodded knowing what she was speaking about.

"Thank you," Ross smiled.

"Now you better head back to the AF HQ," Ross said as he saw it was rather late afternoon.

"Take care Ross-nii," Hikari said as she headed back to the AF HQ as Ross turned heading back to Castle Doran.

(Later that night)

Hikari was with D.M as they saw X, Dawn and Phoenix watching a late night movie.

"So where's Nukid-san?" Hikari asked.

"He and Megumi went out on patrol, Megumi said he was ready to use the IXA system," X said as Hikari almost paled she saw how the IXA system was in power

'_Ross-nii..be careful.._' Hikari thought.

(Meanwhile)

Megumi and Nukid were walking down the streets of L.A.

"Anything?" Megumi asked.

"Nope no..." Nukid started when strange music started playing.

"You hear that?" Nukid asked.

"Yeah...I do," Megumi said as they saw a woman playing a Violin.

"Hey what's up with that guy?" Nukid said as they also saw approaching the woman was a man who looked like in a trance.

"He looks...tranced," Megumi said as suddenly the Woman suddenly had Fangire Marks appear as a pair of fangs bite the man draining him dry.

"Fangire!" Megumi said as she got her weapon into Gun mode and quickly fired at the Fangire.

"How dare you!" The Fangire said seeing the shots damaged her Violin.

"You'll pay for that," She said as she was about to charge.

"RANKYAKU!" Is heard as a powerful Air Blade came flying and hit the Fangire sending her crashing and revealing her true form as the Squid Fangire.

"You die!" She screamed as she sent one of her tentacles to attack Nukid and Megumi, who quickly dodged.

"Go for it Nukid," Megumi said.

Nukid nodded before reaching behind his back, he pulled out a black belt that had a mechanism in the centre that was decorated black and gold with a red stone centre. On the sides were two black and gold cases that held what looked like Fuestles. Nukid took the belt and wrapped it around his waist, making it give off some kind of activation tone. He then reached into his vest and pulled out a black and gold knuckle-like object that had some kind of barrels on the end. He then held it up and pressed it against the palm of his free hand.

**"READY!" **the device spoke.

**"Henshin!" **Nukid said before he slid the device into his belt buckle**.**

**"FIST ON**!" the belt then cried.

A gold cross appeared on the belt and spun rapidly on the red jewel before it fired off a short distance in front of Nukid. The cross came to a stop before it started to generate a suit of armour with the cross as a faceplate. When the body was complete, it rushed at Nukid and covered his body, turning solid.

Standing tall, Nukid was donned in a black bodysuit and white armor with a silver chest plate that had a red sun symbol on the front. His shoulders were gold with rounded white armour. His face was covered with a white helmet and a silver mouthplate. The gold cross faceplate had a black slit for a visor which allowed him to see.

"Alright, let's see how this works," Nukid now IXA said smirking.

"IXA system is online," Megumi smiled.

The Fangire growled and charged at Nukid and swung a fist, but IXA calmly grabbed her fists and punched her stomach with his free hand before kicking her back.

IXA continued the assault of punches and kicks on the Fangire sending her skidding back.

"This is getting boring," IXA said as he r eached to his belt and he grabbed a Fuestle He inserted it into his belt as he turned to face Moka-sama before pushing the knuckle attachment into the device.

"**IXA KNUCKLE: RISE UP**!!" The belt called out.

Gripping the knuckle, he pulled it from the belt and reared back his arm for a punch as energy begin charging into the Knuckle as IXA charged forward and punched the Fangire right in the gut with the Knuckle as the energy sent her flying even more back as she slammed into a wall, she shattered.

"_Yatta_!" Megumi cheered as IXA glanced at the Knuckle in his right hand.

"Not bad," IXA said calmly as the shard remains of the Fangire fell to the ground...

**(And done, next time another Fangire attacks brings the meeting of Kiva and IXA, but will these two end up fighting each other and will the others find out about who Kiva is...Next time: Rider's Collide, IXA vs Kiva)**


	6. Chapter 6

Author Fighters

Fang of Kiva!

Chapter 5! Riders Collide! IXA vs Kiva!

At the AF HQ next morning Nukid and Megumi were explaining about IXA's first field test.

"I gotta admit it was pretty sweet," Nukid said.

"The System is only as strong as the User," Megumi said.

"So it's awesome because I'm awesome?" Nukid asked as Megumi nodded.

"Don't get a bigger head," X said calmly as Nukid glared as Megumi sighed.

"But don't forget...the Fangires are not our only problem?" Is heard as they saw Shima calmly drinking Coffee.

"We know Shima," D.M said as Shima nodded.

"The Fangires are the main problem, but if you have a chance to take Kiva out, take it," Shima said, none of them noticed Hikari's worried look as the others nodded.

(Meanwhile)

Inside Castle Doran Ross was playing a game of Poker again with the Monster Arms,

"So Hikari-chan knows who you are?" Ramon asked Ross.

"Yeah, but she promised not to breath a word until I tell the others myself," Ross said as Jiro sighed.

"For now let's continue," Jiro said as Ross nodded and they continued playing the game.

(Meanwhile)

Nukid was sitting on the roof calmly.

"Oi, we gotta move," Is heard as Nukid sees Megumi from a window.

"What time to patrol already?" Nukid asked.

"Yeah, besides Shima-san needs to know if your body has handled the System without side effects, our first version of IXA had many flaws, unlike this one, Version Ten," Megumi said.

"Version Ten!" Nukid asked as Megumi nodded.

"Yeah we've taken years to develop this system to fight Fangires," Megumi said as Nukid nodded.

"Well shall we go?" Nukid asked as Megumi smiled.

"Yeah!" Megumi said as they left the AF HQ.

(Meanwhile)

In a small playground area of Los Angelos Park many children were playing with their parents watching.

Unknown to any of them a figure was watching a rather muscular man who smirked.

"Ah..this will do nicely," He whispered as Fangire Markings appeared before turning into a Shark Fangire

(Meanwhile)

As Ross was just putting down his winning hand the Bloody Rose activated.

"Well time to go," Ross said as he headed for the exit.

"How is he so damn lucky," Jiro growled.

(Meanwhile)

Ross headed for the machine Kivaa as Kivat flew over.

"**Bite**!" Kivat bit Ross's hand as the Kiva Belt and Ross's Fangire markings appeared.

"**Henshin**," Ross said as he transformed into Kiva and drove off.

(Meanwhile)

The Fangire growled loving all the running humans as he stomped forward to grab one and eat he heard a revving up sound and barely dodged getting hit the machine Kivaa as Kiva calmly got off the bike.

"Kiva!" The Fangire growled as it charged at Kiva who charged back, Kiva quickly dodged the Fangire's attack before going into a barrage of Kicks but the Fangire dodged and slashed Kiva with it's claws sending Kiva rolling back slightly.

"This one's stronger," Kiva muttered as the Fangire walked forward.

(Nearby)

Megumi and Nukid were dashing down the streets, Nukid was almost thinking of using Soru to go faster but he couldn't leave Megumi alone.

"There!" Megumi said as they entered the park's playground area and saw Kiva fighting the Shark Fangire.

"So that's Kiva?" Nukid asked.

"Yeah, you better get in there," Megumi said as Nukid nodded and put the IXA belt around his waist again and pressed the Knuckle against his left hand.

"**READY!**" The Belt said.

"**Henshin**!" Nukid said as he attached the Knuckle to the Belt.

"**FIST ON!**" The belt sounded as the gold cross appeared infront of Nukid and changed into the IXA Armour before attaching to Nukid leaving him as IXA Save Mode before he ran towards the fight.

"_Ikuze_ Nukid-san," Megumi smiled as IXA punched the Fangire in the side of the head surprising the Fangire and Kiva.

"_Nani_?" Kiva said as IXA continued punching and kicking the Fangire back.

"What're you standing for?" Kivat asked as Kiva nodded and quickly ran over and kicked the Fangire followed by a punch from IXA.

"Fangire, time for your hunting of Humans to end," IXA said coldly as the cross on IXA's helmet opened up to reveal two red vizors as a huge burst of flames came out hurting the Fangire more, as IXA was now in Burst Mode as he brought out what looked like a sword.

"I do NOT use weapons!" IXA said seeing the sword.

"Wait...who does that remind me of?" Kiva said as he punched the Fangire back.

"I...er..I mean I love weapons! GO IXA CALIBER!" IXA said as he charged the Fangire and started slashing with his sword.

"That guys weird," Kivat said as Kiva shook his head in confusion as he ran after IXA.

The Fangire growled as it blocked IXA's sword strike but Kiva's boot hit his chest sending him stumbling back followed by a slash with IXA's sword.

"This one's mine," IXA said as he attached a device to his belt.

"**IXA CALIBUR: RISE UP**!" His belt said as his sword began glowing a bright orange colour.

"Eat this!" IXA said as he slashed the Fangire with all his strength, causing the Fangire to roar in pain before he shattered.

Kiva sighed in relief as he glanced at IXA who glanced back as Megumi watched this.

"Thanks..." Kiva started when IXA spoke up.

"Sorry...this isn't personal," IXA said and before Kiva knew it, IXA slashed his chest causing Kiva to stumble back thankfully his armour took the hit.

"What'd you do that for?" Kiva shouted

IXA simply pointed his sword at Kiva in silence and charged at him and began slashing Kiva with his sword, Kiva quickly began avoiding IXA's slashes.

"Kiva! Hurry and counter attack!" Kivat said as Kiva blocked the sword with his hands and kicked IXA in the stomach causing him to stumble back before he smirked.

"That it, come on," IXA said acting bored as Kiva glared as IXA sheated his sword and got into his fighting stance as he and Kiva charged and began going into a barrage of punches and kicks.

Megumi meanwhile was watching the fight in worry.

IXA planted a powerful kick onto Kiva sending him skidding back.

"This fight is pointless Kiva, we must retreat to Castle Doran," Kivat said.

"What!" Kiva said as he avoided one of IXA's punches and kicked him back. IXA stumbled and cracked his knuckles.

"We must go now!" Kivat said, as IXA charged but just then he heard a revving noise as the Machine Kivaa slammed into him sending him flying away till he landed in front of Megumi.

Kiva growled but got back onto the motorbike and drove off.

"Damn," IXA growled as Kiva was out of sight as he dehenshined back to Nukid.

"You alright?" Megumi asked.

"Yeah, this armour is tough," Nukid said standing up as he and Megumi looked at the direction Kiva left.

"That guys a strong fighter, can't wait for our next encounter," Nukid said as he left followed by Megumi.

(Meanwhile)

Back in Castle Doran, Ross was being checked out by the Monster Arms.

"The armour took the brunt, at most you'll be right as rain tomorrow morning," Ramon said.

"Good..." Ross said.

"I didn't expect IXA to be back after these years..." Jiro said.

"IXA?" Ross asked.

"It's a man made weapon created by the Wonderful Blue Sky Organization to fight Fangires, it was a very powerful weapon, but I thought it was decommissioned after the death of the last Fangire King...," Jiro wondered.

"Jiro?" Ross asked.

"For now you should watch yourself, no doubt IXA will try to destroy you because of the last Kiva's actions.." Jiro said as Ross sighed.

"Right, gotta be careful.." Ross said as Jiro nodded.

"For now rest," Jiro said as Ross nodded and headed to his room inside Castle Doran.

(meanwhile)

Nukid and Megumi had just arrived back at the AF HQ.

"So you saw Kiva?" D.M asked Nukid who nodded.

"Yeah after dealing with the Fangire, I tried to take care of him too, but he got away before I could, but he's a powerful fighter that's for sure," Nukid said.

D.M nodded.

"Well good work anyway," D.M smiled as Nukid nodded.

"Well I'm going to get something to eat," Nukid said as he headed to the kitchen,

"I'll go report to Shima-san," Megumi said as she walked in another direction.

Unknown to them listening in was Hikari who looked out a window.

_'Ross-nii..be careful..'_ Hikari thought worried for her surrogate brother.

(meanwhile)

In what looked like an abandoned cathedral, three dark cloaked figures could be seen talking.

"So...Kiva is here in the United States..." One of them a male by his voice said calmly.

"This is perfect, if we can destroy him, we will surely be ready..." One of the other figures who was the only female looking one said.

"Yeah! Ready to take our rightful places!" The last figure who was a foot bigger than the other two and also a male said cracking his knuckles.

"Now, now, don't be too excited," Another voice is heard as a fourth figure walked into the room.

"Sir?" The bigger figure said confused.

"Kiva is not our only threat, that blasted IXA system is back online!" He said showing them a picture of IXA fighting a Fangire.

"Hmm, this could be more difficult," The female figure said.

"Perhaps, or we can use this to our advantage.." The other male figure said smirking.

"Explain Neo Bishop?" The fourth figure said.

"If we can destroy these two, then we are no doubt ready to face _them_," Neo Bishop said. As the muscular figure smirked.

"Yeah! Then we can crush those four, and take our rightful places!" He said

As the female figure smirked and giggled evilly.

"Quite right Neo Rook," She said.

"The Checkmate Four..." The last unnamed male said smirking.

"Soon Neo King their places will be ours," The Female said.

"Yes, Neo Queen...soon we will rule the Fangire Clan!" Neo King said as his three allies smirked at the announcment.

"But first we must take care of that Kiva..." Neo King said as Darkness covered the room hiding them from view until they all glowed a strange multicoloured light.

**(And that's it, I hope I did well, thanks go to Dawn and Tal Ordo for helping out, anyway, next time another Fangire attacks rushes Kiva and IXA into action, but then things get a BIG problem! Next time, the First Sabbat! Castle Doran's fight debut!)**


	7. Chapter 7

Author Fighters

Fang of Kiva!

Chapter 6! Sabbat attack! Castle Doran's debut!

The next day in the Author Fighter HQ, Nukid was currently eating some breakfast.

"Morning," Megumi's voice is heard as the young Fangire Huntress walked over.

"Hey Megumi, how was your report?" Nukid asked.

"Shima-san was pleased that you were able to fight Kiva evenly, but we must focus on the Fangires for now.." Megumi said.

"Right," Nukid said.

Unknown to the two of them just as the door to the kitchen was Hikari who heard that talk.

_'I gotta go find Ross-nii.._' Hikari thought.

With that thought in mind Hikari headed for one of the exits...

(meanwhile)

Inside Castle Doran, Ross was already up and to keep from getting bored was helping Jiro, Riki and Ramon with a house of cards.

"You couldn't install cable in here?" Ross asked.

"We couldn't go out to get one anyway, besides how could we get someone to deliver it.." Jiro said.

"Point.." Ross said.

"Well besides beating you guys at Poker and fighting Fangires, I got nothing to do.." Ross said crossing his arms.

Just then a ringing sound was heard from Ross's jean pocket.

"Hmm?" Ross wondered as he brought out his cell phone and answered.

"Hello?" Ross asked.

"Ross-nii?" The voice on the other line asked.

"Hikari-nee? What's up?" Ross asked as he walked down the hallways as The Monster arms watched.

"I heard that someone called IXA was fighting Kiva?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah...that guy's tough, but I can handle him," Ross said.

"I was hoping I could meet up with you?" Hikari asked.

"Sure, I can meet you at the Park," Ross said.

"Alright, bye," Hikari said as she and Ross hung up.

"Was that Hikari-chan?" Ramon asked.

"You know her?" Ross asked.

"We knew her father well, we only met her once," Jiro said as Riki nodded.

"Well yeah it was Hikari, Ramon, I'm going to meet with her at the park," Ross said as he headed for the exit.

"Good luck," Ramon said.

(Meanwhile)

At one of Los Angelo's main parks, Hikari Ino was waiting by a fountain for Ross.

"Hey," Is heard as Ross walked over from the trees.

"Ross-nii," Hikari greeted as Ross nodded and gave his Surrogate Sister a quick hug.

"Are you alright?" Hikari asked.

"I'm fine, was a little banged up after that Fangire fight and then fighting that IXA guy, but I'm good as new," Ross said.

"That's good, but please be careful," Hikari said.

"So what's up?" Ross asked.

"Well for now, the others still think of Kiva as a threat.." Hikari said with a sigh.

"Hey listen, do yourself a favor and don't worry, I'll be fine," Ross smiled.

"For now just help the others with the Fangires," Ross said as Hikari nodded.

"Thank you Ross-nii," Hikari said as she began standing up.

"Well I better head back.." Hikari said as she turned around.

Unknown to the pair of them a small figure hiding in a tree was watching.

"Hmm...interesting.." The figure said in a female voice before giggling and flying off.

(An hour later)

Hikari was in her room fixing her hair.

Tonight was her usual date with Darkmagicianmon, D.M had managed to find a new and popular restaurant for them, it only opened a few weeks ago

"I just hope this is peaceful.." Hikari whispered as she was finished and headed to the lounge to wait for her date.

(Meanwhile)

In what looked like a house, many coffins were lined up with strange flowers on top, though one of the coffins was open as a strange Prawn like creature seemed to be pouring glass shards into the open coffin.

"Soon, you'll be revived my brethern," He hissed gently running a finger across the coffin before closing it putting a flower on the lid.

"Time to continue my search for energy," The Prawn Fangire said as he returned to his human form which was wearing fancy restaurant chef clothing. A big white hat and a white apron over a white buttoned shirt and black trousers.

As he checked his disguise he headed out to his place of ownership, a new restaurant...

(Meanwhile)

Hikari and D.M were just leaving the AF HQ, D.M was wearing a more formal version of his usual clothing while Hikari was wearing a Silver dress as the pair walked in peace.

"So where is this place you found Sempai?" Hikari asked.

"We're close to it Hime-chan, it's been around for a short time but already has many good reviews," D.M said.

"I see" Hikari said as she looked at the ground

DM looked at Hikari with concern.

"Hime-chan is there something wrong?" DM asked

"I was just thinking, I mean if Kiva is so bad why is he fighting the Fangire's?" Hikari asked keeping her promise to keep Kiva's identity as Ross a secret.

D.M's eyes blinked at this question

"I'm not so sure myself Hime-chan, but like Shima said, we have to focus on the Fangires ourselves," D.M said Hikari sighed softly as they walked.

(Meanwhile)

Back at the Author Fighter HQ, Nukid was in the lounge watching some TV, just then walking in was Megumi looking at a file.

"What's up?" Nukid asked Megumi.

"Shima-san gave me this list, apparently many people have vanished after visiting this restaurant," Megumi said showing Nukid the file.

Nukid looks at the file and slowly began widened his eyes.

"Oh crap!" Nukid yelled.

"What?" Megumi asked.

"That's the place Hikari and D.M went too, come on we gotta..." Nukid stood up but then..he hit the ground face first

"Nukid!" Megumi said in a worried tone but as she was about to kneel down she heard...snoring.

"What?" Megumi muttered as she turned Nukid over onto his back and saw he was sleeping and growled.

"WAKE UP BAKA!" Megumi said as she kicked him right in a certain area...

"AAAAGGHHHH!" Nukid yelled in pain.

(Meanwhile)

Hikari and D.M had just entered the restaurant and glanced around.

"Very nice," D.M said impressed as Hikari nodded.

"Yes it is..." Hikari said still thinking about how to convince D.M about Kiva.

"Hime-chan?" D.M asked as Hikari shook her head as she followed him in.

D.M sighed as they walked in.

Just then a man approached them wearing a waiter's outfit of black trousers and a white shirt under a black suit.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Table for two, under the name Darkmagicianmon," D.M said.

"Oh yes right here, right this way," He said looking at his chart as he led them to a table.

Hikari glanced around with a smile as they sat down.

"Looks like we're the only ones tonight," D.M said seeing the other rooms empty.

"Yeah today's is one of our slow days, we normally get customers at late evening, not in the afternoon," The Waiter said.

"Have a look at our menus and I'll return to take your orders," He said before leaving. D.M nodded his thanks as he and Hikari looked through the options.

(Meanwhile)

In the kitchen, the waiter walked in and smirked.

"Perfect...my last two victims needed," He whispered before he began changing into a chef's outfit and began cooking.

"Heheh..." He chuckled as the Fangire markings appeared on his face.

"No...calm down," He muttered to himself as the Markings vanished.

"Have to wait till they've eaten.." He said as he continued cooking.

(Half and Hour later)

The man smirked as he watched D.M and Hikari eat the food he had served for them.

"Almost ready.." He whispered.

Hikari meanwhile began to speak.

"Sempai..about Kiva," Hikari said.

"Yeah?" D.M asked.

"Are we sure he's a threat, I mean..he saved me from a Fangire," Hikari said.

"He what?" D.M asked.

Before Hikari could continue the man walked over to them.

"So how is the meal?" He asked.

"Very..good thank you," D.M said.

"That's good, I can see your both satisfied," The man smirked as Hikari began sensing something off.

"So I'll gladly take my fee," He said as to their shock fangire markings appeared on the man's face.

"Fangire!" D.M said as he and Hikari tried to get up but the man became a prawn fangire and slammed an arm at D.M sending him crashing into a table.

"Sempai!" Hikari said worried as the fangire turned to her, but as he took a step forward he stopped,

"What..." He whispered as he noticed something faintly appearing on Hikari's face.

"It can't be.." He said as he noticed faint fangire markings...

"Your a..." He said but then he got hit but some bullets as Hikari's markings vanished and she turned to see Megumi.

"Megumi-san," Hikari said.

"Hikari-chan go check on D.M-san," Megumi said as she changed her weapon to whip/sword mode and rushed at the Fangire, while Hikari went to help D.M.

The Fangire dodged Megumi's first slash with her weapon before he headed for a door.

"Get back here!" Megumi said as she chased after.

Hikari watched them go before helping D.M out of the table.

"Hey guys," Another voice is heard.

"Nukid-sa..." Hikari said but gasped seeing Nukid...who was from his chest downward was covered in bandages.

"What happened!" Hikari asked.

"Nothing..." Nukid muttered, as D.M groaned.

"We better help Megumi-san," Hikari said as they headed after Megumi

Unknown to them a small figure was looking at Hikari before flying after them.

(Meanwhile)

Back at Castle Doran the bloody rose violin began sounding as Ross who was currently napping on a couch sprang up.

"What happened?" Ross said half-asleep.

"Another fangire...great, just when I'm napping," Ross muttered as he headed out with Kivat in pursuit.

(Meanwhile)

Megumi had followed the fangire to a nearby dock.

"Quit running!" Megumi said as she fired her gun but the fangire dodged and rushed at her, she quickly changed her weapon to the other mode and slashed with her weapon but the Fangire blocked her and kneed her gut, causing her air to come out of her lungs.

"Have a nice drink," He smirked as he tossed her into the water.

The Fangire chuckled but heard footsteps approaching and glanced down the docks where he saw Ross running onto the scene.

"Kivat!" Ross said as the bat flew into view.

"Yosha! Kivatte Ikuze!" Kivat said as Ross grabbed him.

"**Bite**!" Kivat said biting Ross's hand as his Fangire markings and the Kiva belt appeared.

"**Henshin**!" Ross said as he attached Kivat to the belt and began his transformation, the prawn fangire charged forward but as he did Kiva finished his transformation and began a barrage of kicks before going for a forward kick, the prawn fangire then struck Kiva with his claws but Kiva blocked him and grabbed him by the throat and tossed him to the ground but got kicked away before he could attack.

The Fangire growled before running further down the Dock with Kiva in pursuit, just as Megumi got out of the River.

"Kiva!" Megumi said.

"Megumi-san!" Is heard as Hikari, D.M and the half-mummified Nukid arrived as Hikari helped Megumi back onto dry land.

"Are you alright?" Nukid asked.

"Yeah.." Megumi said as she glanced down the dock where the fangire and Kiva had run off too.

"The fangire went that way," Megumi said.

(Meanwhile)

Further down the dock, the fangire stopped running and glanced back in time for Kiva to lunge at him and toss him to the ground, the fangire growled and seemed to spit out a strange acidic liquid, but Kiva quickly dodged it before hitting a roundhouse kick to the fangire's head.

"Yosha! I want to fight too!" Kivat said as he detached from his perch on Kiva's belt and began swarming the Fangire using his wings to attack acting like a blur before perching again on Kiva's belt as the kamen rider hit a drop kick on the fangire sending him crashing into some crates, but when Kiva rushed over to continue, the fangire was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Kiva said as he looked around.

Nearby the fangire was crawling across the ground in his hand was a flower...before he laid on his back.

"The Life Energy that I have been gathering...I will add my own life too it...now be revived my servants!" The Fangire said as an orb of light blue energy appeared from his own body and went into the flower he was holding causing it to change to a multiple amount of colours,

Just as he did Kiva noticed him and jumped over ready to deliver a punch to the Fangire...but before he even connected the Fangire shattered.

"Nani?" Kivat wondered as Kiva noticed the flower and picked it up.

(Meanwhile)

In a house not to far off from the main city, five coffins with the same flower on them began glowing, as Fangire remains began flowing out of the coffins and the house and began creating something...huge..

(Meanwhile)

As Kiva looked at the flower a shadow appeared above him as he looked up.

"N-nani!" Kivat said as he Kiva quickly jumped back avoiding being crushed by the huge monster, which looked like a Chandelier but with a demonic face and huge claws it quickly lunged one of it's claws as Kiva who dodged.

"We gotta retreat!" Kivat said as Kiva began moving back avoiding the energy blasts from the giant Monster.

"What is that!" Nukid said as he, D.M, Hikari and Megumi noticed the giant monster.

"I read the reports, it's known as a Sabbat..." Megumi whispered.

With Kiva.

"Kuso! Time for the secret weapon!" Kivat said as he Kiva brought out a whistle with a brown like design on it, like a Castle as he attached it to Kivat.

"**Castle Doran!" **Kivat blew just as the day sky turned Dark as the night with a cresent moon in the sky.

Just then the Sabbat noticed Kiva again and was about to attack again when suddenly...Castle Doran tackled the Sabbat away.

"What the?" Nukid said noticing the Giant Dragon/Castle as it tried to bit the Sabbat but the monster held Castle Doran back with it's hands before firing energy blasts that hit the dragon in the side sending him crashing into the water.

Just then Kivat and Kiva noticed a small figure in the water it looked like Castle Doran except it was red skinned, much smaller and had a clocktower on it's back with a windmill on it.

"Shoo-chan! Don't just watch, come out! You're needed! Come here!" Kivat said the Dragon gave a small roar before flying over to Kiva who quickly jumped up and grabbed a small railing on the botton of Shoo Doran as the Dragon carried him to Castle Doran who was just getting back on it's feet, Kiva landed on top of Castle Doran while Shoo Doran attached himself to the back of Castle Doran.

"What's he doing?" Megumi said.

Castle Doran roared as his wings began getting larger as did his Fangs as he roared again.

The Sabbat just screeched and sent more energy blasts at Castle Doran, who just deflected them back with his wings damaging the Sabbat, just then two small towers on Castle Doran's sides standing vertical now moved Horizontal pointing at the Sabbat as four orbs of fire inside Castle Doran began getting ready to fire, as did many weapon compartments in Shoo Doran.

"Fire!" Kivat said as Castle Doran fired three of his fire balls, two large missles from the towers and many smaller ones from Shoo Doran.

"Ikuze!" Kiva said as he attached the Wake Up Fuestle.

"Wake Up!" Kivat whistled as Kiva jumped forward just as Castle Doran fired his fourth fire ball.

Kiva's chains on his right boot shattered revealing the hells gate as the force of the Fire ball sent his foot crashing into the Sabbat's head causing a huge Explosion,

_'Ross-nii!_' Hikari thought just as she noticed Kiva landed on the beach not far from them as he glanced up as the Sabbat gave one final screech before exploding revealing many Fangire Souls.

"Eat up guys, well done," Kivat said as Castle Doran and Shoo Doran feasted on the souls.

Kiva sighed as he glanced at Nukid, Hikari, Megumi and D.M before walking away, Castle Doran and Shoo Doran flying off after their meal.

"We better head back too," Nukid said as he limped, Megumi sighed and helped him as D.M chuckled.

Unknown to them a small figure was watching them mostly watching Hikari.

"So that girl...this keeps getting interesting, she might be my perfect partner," The Figure said revealing to be a bat like Kivat, though a good bit smaller, silver armoured, red eyes with what look like eyeliner on it and lipstick over her lips with small fangs shown.

"Congrats Kivat-onii," She whispered as she flew away.

**(And that outta do it, hope I did a good job! Next time, things go from bad to worse as Kiva faces a powerful Fangire! Next time, enter the Neo Checkmate Four!)**


	8. Chapter 8

Author Fighters

Fang of Kiva!

Chapter 7! Neo Rook! The Powered IXer!

"Castle Doran?" Shima asked as he was getting the report from Nukid and Megumi from the latest Fangire Attack.

"Yes, Kiva summoned this huge creature to destroy the Sabbat that appeared," Megumi said.

"This could be a problem...to have control over something that big.." Shima muttered.

"Shima-san?" Megumi asked.

"Megumi, I want you to patrol the city for any Fangire activity, Nukid, follow me," Shima said as he walked in a direction.

"Uh sure.." Nukid said as he followed the man as they walked through the halls.

"So what's up?" Nukid asked.

"Well my Organisation is preparing a brand new weapon for IXA with it you should be able to handle those Sabbats and even Castle Doran," Shima said.

"Really?" Nukid asked.

"Yes, follow me and I'll show you where we keep it," Shima said as he and Nukid walked.

(Meanwhile)

Inside an abandoned Cathedral, the four Fangires appeared.

"The time is nearly upon us," Neo King said

"Neo Rook, you shall have the honour of making our presence felt!" Neo King said as Neo Rook bowed his head.

"I won't fail you Neo King," N-Rook said as he put on his hood and walked away.

"Soon, the throne will be mine," N-King said to himself before chuckling.

(Meanwhile)

Inside Castle Doran, Ross was calmly seated on a seat holding the Bloody Rose Violin before he sighed and began playing a tune on the Violin.

"So he decided to learn?" Riki asked Jiro.

"Yeah, he plays to relax himself.." Jiro said.

"Everyone has to relax," Ramon said smiling as he watched

"Yes but for now we must focus on those Fangires," Jiro said as he and Riki were playing Chess..

(Meanwhile)

At L.A's main park sitting on a bench was MistressofDawn calmly enjoying the peace and quiet.

_'Man..things have been spiralling outta control what with those Fangires...'_ Dawn muttered as she leaned back on the bench and looked at the sky...

_'And that guy called Kiva...who is he..?'_ Dawn muttered, just then she caught a strange scent and noticed a hooded figure.

Dawn quickly got up and growled at him, narrowing her eyes to slits. "Who are you?" She asked.

The hooded figure simply smirked. "My my...quite feisty, aren't you? Although..." He scrutinized her carefully. "That would be because you're not human...are you?"

Her eyes widened, though it was hidden by her sunglasses. "H-How do you-?" Suddenly, realization hit her. "You're a Fangire..."

"Correct, m'dear. Which is unlucky for you because..." Fangire marks appeared on his face. "I'm hungry."

(Meanwhile)

Inside Castle Doran the Bloody Rose started playing it's song by itself as Ross put it down on it's stand before rushing off.

"Another one.." Jiro said as he sipped his coffee.

"But the Bloody Rose is ringing loud, it must be a powerful one," Ramon said as Jiro raised an eyebrow.

Ross quickly got onto the Machine Kivaa and drove off catching Kivat

"**Bite**!" Kivat said biting Ross's hand.

"**Henshin**!" Ross said as he became Kiva and quickly drove to the park.

(Meanwhile)

Dawn barely avoided a punch from the hoody figure who hadn't even turned into his Fangire form yet just smirking as he went to grab Dawn who got out of the way but got a backhand ot the face from him sending her flying.

_'Such power...'_ Dawn thought as she started to get back up but found the man's hands grabbing her by the throat and lifted her off her feet and began choking her.

"Your quite the catch, I'm going to enjoy sucking the life out of your body," He grinned as two Fangs made out of Glass appeared above the choking Dawn.

She tried to keep kick the Fangire off her, but his grip still held her tightly. _'I...I can't...' _Her breathing became heavy as she kept struggling. _'I can't die now...'_

Dawn continued to struggle against the stranger's grasp, but his iron grip made it impossible for her. Cracking open her eyes, she noticed a grin on his face as he said, "Hm...I wonder what a wolf tastes like..."

Then, a pair of floating fangs appeared and before she could do anything, they dug into her deeply. Her eyes widened and she struggled harder. However, to her dismay, she felt her energy leaving her. It didn't take long before her arms went limb to her side and she saw darkness covering her eyes.

Just then a roaring sound of a motorbike is heard and fast approaching as the hooded man smirked and his fangs vanished from Dawn's body.

"He's here," He growled before tossing Dawn away who was practically out cold from the lack of air she had plus the energy drain the Fangire had done to her.

The Hooded Fangire smirked as he began changing revealing a rather large looking Fangire, with strange streamline but bulky skin like a Whale as he saw the Machine Kivaa approaching and Kiva was on it.

"Right on time!" He said as Kiva dismounted and saw the outcold Dawn.

"Dawn!" Kiva said before glaring at the Whale Fangire.

"How dare you!" Kiva said before charging towards him the Fangire just smirked as Kiva reared back a fist and punched him in the stomach, but his whale like blubberness made the attack bounce off before he punched Kiva back with a fist.

"Hah! Is that all you've got Kiva!" He said before charging forward Kiva quickly went on the defense blocking the Fangire's massively powered blows and was being pushed back.

_'Damn it...he's strong!'_ Kiva thought now dodging the Fangire's blows one of the Fangire's missed blows caused a tree to crack almost toppling over before going for an uppercut that hit Kiva's helmet sending the Kamen Rider flying back and he seemed dazed by the blow

"Hmm, this is pathetic!" The Fangire growled as he walked towards Kiva as Kivat detached from the belt and tried waking Kiva up.

"Damn it! Gotta retreat!" Kivat said before he picked the Castle Doran whistle and blew on it.

Just then the Fangire saw the Ground cracking behind Kiva as the Giant Castle Doran appeared with a mighty roar glaring at the Fangire before firing some fireballs to force him back.

"Damn it..well I'll leave you to my pet," He chuckled before whistling as a glow appeared infront of him as another Sabbat this one more golden coloured appeared and screeched.

Castle Doran acting quickly brought out an orange Orb which absorbed Kiva bringing the dazed Kamen Rider into the Castle before facing off with the Sabbat.

As this stand off was happening a figure was approaching the out cold Dawn calmly before picking her up, revealing the figure to be Jiro.

"Hmm, just as I thought..trouble," He muttered before rushing into Castle Doran.

Dawn narrowed her eyes in confusion until she recognized the scent. "You..."

"Seems you haven't forgotten me...that means you're not as dense as you look."

Her eyes flashed amber at the insult before she pushed herself out of his arms. Suddenly, she remembered what happened and she glanced around. "Where's that Fangire?"

Jiro rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't worry about him. Right now, you better get out of here before you get yourself killed."

"What's that supposed to-" She stopped herself in midsentence when she caught a familiar scent. 'Wait...' She glanced back for a moment. "Is that...Ross's scent?" She mumbled.

Jiro crossed his arms. "Yeah, that is."

She looked at him in shock. "So I was right...you are a wolf. But...how do you know Ross?" She asked, trying to keep the suspicion out of her voice.

He smirked slightly. "Let's just say I know him."

"You know him?" A look of bewilderment flashed across her face as she stared at him. "How the heck do you know him?"

"Let's just say it's a very long story, but..." He paused for a moment. Then, with a reluctant sigh, he continued. "If you wish to see him, I know where he is."

Dawn nodded very fast. "Yes!"

He nodded slightly before motioning her. "Then, let's go." 'What did I get myself into...?'

As Jiro quickly led Dawn into Castle Doran, who was spitting fireballs at the Sabbat the explosions pushing the Huge Monster back who screeched as Castle Doran growled.

Meanwhile approaching the scene was Nukid with Megumi in tow, "A Sabbat, and the famous Castle Doran, it's said to be Kiva's private fortress," Megumi asid, as Nukid nodded getting the IXA Belt and Knuckle out.

"Well time to see if Shima's present is up to snuff," Nukid said attaching the belt to his waist and pressing the IXA Knuckle against his left palm.

**READY!**

"Henshin!" Nukid said attaching the Knuckle to his belt.

**FIST ON!**

The Golden cross shot out of the Belt and formed the IXA armour before attaching it to Nukid, as the Kamen Rider cracked his knuckles before pulling out a strange looking device similiar to Kiva's whistles and attached it to his belt pushing the IXA Knuckle in.

"**Powered Ixer!**" The Device called ou with the red orb on the belt glowing.

(Meanwhile)

In a nearby warehouse a strange looking machine began stirring with what looked like Golden Lights for eyes lighting up...before the sounds of moving machinery could be heard as the warehouse doors opened for the strange machine to drive out at rather fast speeds...

(Meanwhile)

Back at the Battle Castle Doran roared being pushed back by the Sabbat when suddenly a strange Blue Capsule slammed into the Sabbat sending it flying back, Castle Doran confused glanced at the direction it came from and spotted rushign towards them was the machine...IXA was inside the Machine now sitting in a chair that was attached onto the front foot of a mechanical dragon. It was mainly white with a blue bin on its back loaded with explosive capsules. The head and neck of the dragon resembled a snake's and it had four feet with gold claws and wheels under the feet for maneuverability. Though it was half Castle Doran's size, that fact didn't make it any less formidable..

Castle Doran roared at this new arrival but seeing the power of this strange machine it knew the Sabbat would be taken care of, it's Master's safety came first before it's wings unfurled and it flew off...

"Another time Kiva.." IXA said before turning his attention to the Sabbat who was getting back up and screeched before firing energy blasts at IXA and his machine, but with some quick moving of two joysticks inside his seat, the Machine easily weaved it's way through the blasts before the Dragon/Crane like Head grabbed the Sabbat's head and tossed it into the nearby lake in the park,

"Finish it!" IXA said moving the joysticks again as the head of his mahine moved back to a rack holding more of those exploding Blue Capsules, the claw grabbed one of the Capsules before tossing it at the Sabbat creating an explosion, before firing two more quick shots covering the Sabbat in an explosion as it screeched before it blew up from the punishment as IXA sighed

"Powered IXer trial run, success," IXA said.

"Well done Nukid, we better return to the HQ," Megumi called out as IXA nodded before glancing at the sky where Castle Doran flew...

(Meanwhile)

Inside the lounge of Castle Doran laying on a couch was Kiva,

"Is he okay?" A female voice is heard as watching Kiva was Jiro, Riki, Ramon and the newest arrival in Dawn.

"He'll be fine, Kivat was waiting until he was fully safe before he detaches which should be about now," Jiro said calmly his arms crossed as just at that moment Kivat detached from his perch on Kiva's belt and flew over onto a pole hanging upside down.

Dawn however was focused on Kiva as the armour seemed to fade away slowly, showing her the form of her fellow Author Fighter, Roscoso.

"So it's true.." Dawn whispered as Jiro nodded,

"Yes it is," Jiro said before turning to Dawn.

"Now I must ask you a question, why do you smell of wolf," Jiro asked with narrowed eyes as Dawn glanced at him surprised about his ability to pick up her scent...

Riki and Ramon both sighed as Riki placed a blanket over Ross before the pair left to get some drinks and snacks for their new guest...

**(And...finally done! Thanks go to MistressofDawn for helping me, anyway, next time on Fang of Kiva, after this beat down and hearing of IXA's defeating the Sabbat, Ross begins to wonder if he should leave it to the White Knight Kamen Rider, but will the combined advice of Dawn, the Monster Arms and more be able to sway Ross to fight the Fangires again? Next time: Doubting thoughts, Double Rider attack!)**


	9. Chapter 9

Author Fighters

Fang of Kiva!

Chapter 8! Doubting Thoughts! Double Rider Attack!

Inside Castle Doran's torch lit halls, it seemed quiet...but inside the main lounge area, things weren't so quiet, were the newest guest in Dawn was currently chatting or rather being interrogated by Jiro who was looking for answers for her Wolf scent wondering if she was a Wolfen Survivor like he was..Riki and Ramon were calmly watching the chatting, cups of coffee and tea around the table for the four of them, Ramon was watching in amusement while Riki just shook his head calmly.

"Are you a wolfen?"

Dawn groaned for the umpteenth time as she rubbed her forehead, still "chatting" with Jiro. "For the last time, no!"

"Then why do you have a scent of a wolf?" Jiro asked once more with an irritated expression on his face.

She turned to him and gave him a glare, clenching her fists. "Why do you have to ask so many questions?"

A feral growl rumbled from his throat before he said, "Because you're not answering my questions!"

Once more, she groaned and sat down in a chair, rubbing her head. "Has it ever occurred to you that I might not want to answer?" 'I feel like I'm being grilled out from a drill sergeant or something!'

"And why won't you answer?"

"Because you're irritating me!" She growled at him, her eyes glowing amber for a moment.

Also in the room was the still sleeping body of Ross the young Pokemorph/Fangire still out of it after that tussle with Neo Rook, as Kivat glanced at him from his perch with a sigh...

"Rest easy Aibou," Kivat calmly said as Ross continued sleeping quietly..until..

"I wouldn't be irritating you if you would just answer my question!" His eyes flashed red as they both glared intensely at each other, the tension rising considerably.

Dawn clenched her fists tightly before turning away to look at Ross. "Only reason I am here is to make sure Ross is okay. Once I know he is, I'm gone. So you won't have to worry about if I am a werewolf." Suddenly, she felt him grasp her arm tightly and on instinct, she turned around and punched him across the face.

He relinquished his hold and was sent flying backwards toward the wall. When he hit it with a groan, Ramon laughed almost Nelson-style. "Nice one!" He complimented amusingly.

Dawn rubbed her hand, which was now sore, as she glanced at him. "Uh…thanks…"

Then, they heard a growl and turned to Jiro to see an angry look on his face…though they had to hold back laughter when they saw a bruise forming over his left eye. "You…"

"Uggh," A groan is heard stopping any more laughing or glaring, as they saw Ross stirring, the pokemorph opened his eyes and looked at the monster arms before he noticed Dawn and gulped, "Guess I got explaining to do.." Ross chuckled weakly.

(Meanwhile)

Back at the AFHQ, Shima was getting a report from Nukid and Megumi, "So the Powered IXer worked well?" Shima asked,

"Brilliant, Nukid easily destroyed that Sabbat, though Castle Doran and Kiva got away," Megumi said.

"Well I stopped the Sabbat from destroying the city, so that's good enough," Nukid said as Shima nodded,

"Yes destroying threats to the city comes first," Shima said,

"For now you both take a little rest time," Shima said as Megumi nodded,

"Thanks sir, I need to get to my other job anyway," Megumi said,

"What job is that?" Nukid asked.

"Model," Megumi said before seeing the look on Nukid's face when she said that and frowned, "And no, you can't come," She said before walking away as Nukid slumped his head.

"Ah man," Nukid muttered as Shima chuckled.

(Meanwhile)

Hikari was resting in the lounge area of the AFHQ with D.M, both watching a little TV to pass the time.

"Sempai?" Hikari asked.

"Yes Hime-chan?" D.M said.

"Are you sure this is right?" Hikari asked.

"What's right?" D.M asked.

"With hunting down Kiva.." Hikari asked.

"Oh? Well I'm not really sure, Shima-san says it needed and...he's the only one here besides Megumi who knows about the Fangires," D.M said as Hikari nodded sadly.

"But Kiva seems to be fighting the Fangires for humans..he saved us twice," Hikari said as D.M sighed...

"Hime-chan I know this is confusing" D.M said

Hikari sighed looking down.

Somehow memories came to Hikari, there was a park where she sang for a young boy she then remembered a man who attacked them changing into…a fangire!

"I remember now" Hikari said

"Uh" DM said

"Sempai-kun I saw a fangire before when I was little" Hikari said

"You did?" D.M asked confused,

"Yes...it was long time ago, I was singing for this young boy when we were attacked by a Fangire..." Hikari whispered. D.M glanced at her confused as Hikari sighed.

"I just think..." She started, when someone entered.

"Hey guys, how're you doing?" It was Megumi as Hikari sighed as she turned to Megumi, "Hello there Megumi-san," She greeted as Megumi smiled, "Hey you two want to join me, I'm heading out for my job," Megumi asked as D.M blinked his eyes.

"Job?" D.M asked confused at that part,

"Yeah, I have a normal job besides this one," She said smiling, "I'm a Model," She said giggling as Hikari smiled,

"That sounds good Megumi-san," Hikari said as Megumi smiled,

"Hey why don't you join in Hikari," Megumi teased

"Me?" Hikari said pointing to herself

"Of course you look like you have the right figure" Megumi said

Hikari blushed super hard D.M blushed too at the sudden images he got in his head at that idea

"Me? A M-model?" Hikari asked as Megumi smiled and nodded, "Of course you've got the looks for it and that kind heart so your not like the other snobbish ones," Megumi said as Hikari smiled looking at D.M,

"What do you think Sempai?" She asked as D.M smiled,

"It sounds like a fun idea Hime-chan," He said as Hikari smiled softly, "Well I guess it can't hurt to try," Hikari said as Megumi smiled,

"Great!" She said. "Why don't you bring D.M as an escort," Megumi said.

"Well if Hikari needs one shouldn't you," Is heard as Nukid somehow appeared out of nowhere,

"Ack Nukid!" Megumi said jumping in shock as the former CP9 Agent calmly stood there.

"I will gladly offer my services as an escort for you Megumi," Nukid said as Megumi sighed and shook her head.

"Alright fine, you can come, but any funny business and I'll castrate you with IXA's sword!" Megumi glared as Nukid nodded.

"Alright alright, geez," Nukid muttered.

"Come on we can't be late," Megumi said as the four of them left the Lounge heading for Megumi's photo shooting...

(Castle Doran)

Ross now awake and 100% healed was busy finishing his explanation to Dawn..

"So that's the basic of it, while on a Space Warrior mission in Japan we ran into a Fangire and it took alot to take it down, after my own markings appeared," Ross said, the Stain Glass markings of the Fangire clan appearing on the Pokemorph's face, as Dawn slowly nodded glancing at Jiro, Riki and Ramon.

"And what about them?" Dawn asked getting a calm look from Riki a wave and smile from Ramon and a narrowing of eyes from Jiro,

"Well after Me and the Space Warrior's chased the Fangire off, Jiro found us and lead us to Castle Doran saying he would explain everything, and he did, he told us about the Fangire Clan and that he, Riki and Ramon had been waiting for the next Kiva to be born, which turned out to be me...they introduced me to Kivat, at first we mostly argued with each other," Ross chuckled as the bat landed on Ross's shoulder.

"Repeatedly," Kivat joked as Ross nodded.

"But we eventually got our head in the game and we became Kamen Rider Kiva, and I've been protecting Humans from Fangire ever since, this caused me to be away from the main AF HQ in the US since I was in Japan, but when I heard Fangires were appearing in the US, me and my team with Castle Doran right behind us, headed across the ocean and arrived back at Los Angelos, I think about a month before the fangire attacks started here," Ross muttered.

"I see...but why didn't you tell us about this?" Dawn asked glancing around.

"Main reason was, that I was busy trying to get Castle Doran a good place to hide while handling the appearing Fangires, and the other reason was...you never asked," Ross joked.

Dawn sighed at the joke as Jiro smirked a little bit.

"But...why didn't you really?" Dawn asked as Ross sighed.

"I was actually planning on it, until Megumi and Shima showed up with IXA, I know we need IXA to help with the Fangire, but in order for that to happen, IXA has to engage me unless a Fangire is around," Ross said.

"So I had to hide, and fight using Kiva like an Alter-ego, besides Hikari-nee, your the first one to figure it out," Ross said as Dawn softly smiled.

"I..understand you completely, because of a curse you've received, you have to hide yourself, I have my own curse...and I understand why you did this," Dawn said.

"Thanks Dawn," Ross smiled as Jiro scoffed.

"But I'm surprised you lot haven't found out yet," Jiro said smirking a little as Dawn glared at him.

"I mean Kiva shows up around the same time Ross leaves, you'd think it was obvious," Jiro said as Dawn growled.

"Are you calling me stupid?" Dawn said glaring at him as Jiro just smirks.

"So you are a little bit smart," Jiro said as Dawn growled and before she knew it, her fist connected with Jiro's head sending the Wolfen crashing to the ground with a Black eye, Ramon laughing his head off at the sight, Jiro glared at the Merman and glared at Dawn.

"What the hell was that for!" He yelled rubbing his swollen eye

"You know damn well what it was for!" Dawn yelled back grinding her teeth in anger as they were both glaring lighting bolts at each other, as Ross, Riki and Ramon watched confused, and with sweatdrops down there faces's...

"Wow they butted heads faster than I thought," Ramon said handing Riki some money as Ross sighed, "Any idea how to stop them?" Ross asked as Ramon smirked, "Just one," He said approaching the pair.

"Should we stop him?" Riki asked as Ross chuckled.

"Nah," he said as they saw Ramon put his hands behind his back and summoned two water balls.

"Hey Jiro, Dawn!" He said causing them both to turned to him still glaring.

"You guys need to chill out," he said and then tossed the water balls splashing and covering the pair in water as they both growled as Ramon laughed rolling on the floor.

"Five Minute truce?" Jiro asked Dawn who was wringing her hair out and nodded, "Truce," She said as they both cracked there knuckles as Ramon froze in place.

"Oh no.." Ramon said before running for it.

"GET BACK HERE!" Jiro and Dawn yelled as they chased him.

"Damn," Riki muttered handing Ross the money he won from Ramon.

"Thank you," Ross chuckled counting the money as Ramon's begging could be heard in the background.

(Meanwhile)

Nukid was standing stiff beside D.M, Hikari and Megumi, his jaw hitting the ground

"I'm in heaven," He said with tears running down his face as he saw many beautiful looking women wearing attractive dresses and other styles of clothing walking around.

"Come on Hikari-chan, come with me and we'll get you dressed up," Megumi teased gently taking the Balance's hand and leading her away as Nukid chuckled at the other girls with a little drool down his face..Megumi seeing him narrowed her eyes and hit the back of his head sending him crashing to the ground.

"Behave!" She said as she and Hikari left D.M and Nukid alone, Megumi smiled.

"Now then let's see what we can have you wear?" Megumi teased as Hikari blushed...

Nearby unknown to the two humans, one balance and one digimon, a figure was watching the many models with a grin.

"Oh yes...such beauty...such energy, I must have it all.." The figure said with a twisted grin as fangire markings appeared on his face as a pair of insect wings appeared on his back as he flew towards the show, his human form turning into a wasp fangire a loud buzzing was heard through the entire area...

"You hear that Nukid?" D.M asked glancing around.

"Hear what..." Nukid said in a dream like tone his eyes too busy admiring the models as D.M sighed and bonked his head with his staff causing the former CP9 agent to rub his head just as they heard a noise of something landing and the girls were screaming as the Ladybug Fangire laughed and was about to lunged at a pair before the words "Soru!" Could be heard and he got a punch to the jaw from Nukid, the Fangire skidded back by the punch from the superhuman and massaged his jaw.

"Hmm not bad for a human.." He muttered as Nukid glared and attached the IXA Belt and brought out the knuckle.

**READY!**

"Henshin!" Nukid said sliding the knuckle onto the belt.

**FIST ON!**

A Gold cross came shooting out of the belt and formed into the armour of Kamen Rider IXA and enveloped Nukid as the now Kamen Rider cracked his knuckles.

"Fangire...return that woman hating life to god!" IXA said as he lunged forward, as D.M sighed at the add on _'Of course,'_The digimon muttered in his mind as he got out his staff and quickly he and IXA rushed the fangire.

(Meanwhile)

Ross chuckled as Riki was just helping Ramon onto a chair the merman holding an icepack to his head.

"Too far," He said glaring at Jiro and Dawn, Jiro with smirk on his face.

"You asked for it," Dawn said, Ross smiled just then a ringing noise could be heard as Ross sees the Bloody Rose acting up, "Fangire.." Ross said as he began standing up.

(Meanwhile)

IXA was slashing the Fangire with his sword as he kicks the Fangire back as the Fangire sent a gust of wind from it's wings pushing the Kamen rider back, just to get a blast of magic energy from D.M,

"Sempai!" Is heard as the Digimon and Kamen Rider see rushing over were Hikari and Megumi, as they saw the Fangire getting back to his feet as D.M pointed his staff at the monster, the Fangire growled and a pair of wings appeared and it quickly flew away.

"Hey get back here!" IXA called out as he dehenshined back to Nukid as Megumi crosses her arms, "It seems this one likes to feed on models," She muttered before she got a grin, "I've got a plan," She said.

"You do?" Hikari asked a sudden feeling of dread over her.

(Meanwhile)

Ross was about to leave when suddenly the Bloody Rose stopped ringing.

"It stopped?" Ramon said surprised as Ross walked towards the violin and gently touched it.

"When does that happen?" Dawn asked glancing at Jiro, Ramon and Riki.

"Two things, the Fangire's no longer attacking people, or it's destroyed," Jiro said calmly,

"IXA must've gotten to it," Ross said as he sighed sitting back down on the couch and chuckled.

"You okay?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah I'm alright, just a little bit...tired, I mean not only do I have to handle the Fangires, but IXA as well trying to kill me," Ross chuckled as Jiro calmly sighed as he glanced at Ross.

"It's one of the threats you had to face," Jiro said.

"I know, but maybe we should let IXA handle the Fangires for a little while," Ross sighed.

"*Chuckles* someone I know of, wouldn't think like that," Jiro said as Ross glanced at him.

"Who?" Ross asked.

"One of the most Obnoxious, Jackass's I'll ever meet in my lifetime, but..he was also an honourable warrior in battle," Jiro said as Ross glanced at Jiro calmly.

"Who was he?" Ross asked.

Jiro just simply chuckled as Ross looked at him in confusion...

(meanwhile)

D.M and Nukid were standing infront of a trailer, Nukid tapping his foot on the ground.

"Okay boys! We're ready!" Megumi's voice is heard as the trailer door opened and both Nukid and D.M jaw dropped in shock.

Megumi was wearing a strapless Purple dress a small tiara on her head as well as some high heels a simple silver necklace around her throat.

What got D.M's attention was his Hime-chan, Hikari was wearing an icy blue knee length dress with a gold cresent on the center and silver high heels.

"Hime-chan...you look amazing," D.M whispered causing Hikari to blush a little as Megumi giggles.

"You two can flirt later," Megumi teases causing super red blushes on the Digimon and Balance as she grins, "Right now, we gotta prepare for the Fangire, me and Hikari will get it's attention, you two then jump in and beat it down, Nukid it's up to you to make sure, none of the girls here get hurt, you got it?" Megumi asked as they saw Nukid with his face shadowed and trembling for some reason...

"Nukid-san?" Hikari asked and almost jumped when Nukid suddenly raised his arms high and roared.

"RAAAGGHH! DAMN RIGHT!" Nukid yelled as a huge burst of flames covered him.

"I won't allow that Fangire TEME! To harm one hair on all these lovely ladies!" Nukid roared out almost covered in a bright red aura as D.M and Hikari sweatdropped.

"If he gets more riled up, he's gonna explode," D.M commented as Hikari nods unknown of a small figure watching her from a tree branch.

(Meanwhile)

The Fangire growled as it was healing it's wounds from that confrontation with the IXA rider clenching it's fists

_'How dare that human get in the way of my feast!'_ He thought growling his Insect Wings buzzing with his anger.

"Next time...he won't stop me!" The Fangire growled loudly as he glanced at the studio not far and grins before his wings began buzzing again and took off towards the studio.

(Meanwhile)

"Are you sure this'll work Megumi-san?" Hikari whispered, as the two girls were calmly walking through the studio in there new attire.

"I'm sure, no doubt that Fangire will be coming back very soon," She said as she glanced around calmly, nearby hiding behind one of the trailers were Nukid and D.M, ready to jump out and help the girls if needed any help.

"I don't like this," D.M muttered hating the idea of Hikari being bait for the Fangire.

"Relax D.M, you really think Megumi would do something like this without a plan," Nukid asked just then they began hearing a buzzing sound.

"And the games begin..." Nukid whispered seeing the Ladybug Fangire landing infront of the dressed up Megumi and Hikari.

"Now time to feast," he grins just as Megumi brought out her hidden gun and fired shots at the Fangire hard pushing it back.

The Fangire growls and was about to lunge when Nukid using Soru punched the Fangire back.

"Ikuze!" Nukid said bringing out the IXA Knuckle and pressed it against his left palm.

**READY!**

"Henshin!" nukid called out sliding the knuckle into the belt.

**FIST ON!**

Nukid grins as the Gold cross came out of the buckle and formed the IXA armour around him as he calmly dusts his hands before rushing forward with a haymaker punch...

(Meanwhile)

Ross sighed softly just as he and the other heard the tell tale song of the Bloody Rose.

"Kivat! Ikuze!" ross said rushing out as Kivat flew after him as Jiro grins at the sight.

"Two Pair of Aces," Dawn grins showing her cards to Jiro's shock as Ramon and Riki chuckled.

Ross quickly got onto the Machine Kiva and drove off as Kivat bit his hand quickly.

"henshin!" Ross said as Kivat attached onto the perch on the belt buckle as he henshined into Kiva and drove towards the studio fast..

(meanwhile)

Nukid now as IXA clenched his fists and slashed the IXA Calibur across the chest of the Fangire sending sparks flying as the Fangire stumbled back just to be hit by small bullets from Megumi's gun which she had hidden in her purse just incase.

"Nukid-san, finish him off!" Megumi said as IXA nodded sliding in a fuestle into the IXA belt and pressed on the knuckle

**IXA CALIBUR: RISE UP!**

IXA calmly held the blade in a ready position as the Blinding light from the sword blinded the Fangire as IXA lunged forward and slashed hard causing the Fangire to roar in pain

_"K-k-kuso! Curse you IXA!"_ He growled before shattering

"Yatta!" Megumi cheered as Hikari and D.M smiled as the Fangire's soul floated away...just as a tremor resonated...

(Meanwhile)

Kiva was just reaching the streets near the studio when suddenly a large explosion is heard as appearing was a Large Sabbat who screeched in power and fired blasts of energy at something... as Kiva saw IXA, Megumi, D.M and Hikari just avoiding the attacks.

"Ikuze Kiva," Kivat said as Kiva attached a fuestle to Kivat.

"**CASTLE DORAN**!" Kivat whistled out...

Kiva got off the Machine Kiva...only to notice nothing happened.

"What the?" Kiva said looking around.

"Huh, where is Castle Doran!" Kivat said detaching from Kiva's belt,

IXA however was already on the case sliding in another Fuestle into the IXA Belt and pressing the knuckle.

"**IXER POWERED**!" The Belt sounded as the large Crane like machine rushed into the field of battle IXA jumping into the drivers seat and tackle the Sabbat into a nearby park and attempted to toss one of it's explosive pods at the Sabbat who crossed it's arms blocking most of it and swiped Powered IXer down.

"Oh this is bad! Where are you Castle Doran!" Kivat said as he looked around just as another tremor was heard nearly making Kiva lose his balance as the ground nearby exploded showing Castle Doran who roared loudly

"What took you so long! Ikuze!" kivat said as Kiva sighed and jumped onto Castle Doran's roof while it's mouth grabbed the Powered IXer's arm and tossed it up as the Powered IXer landed right side up on the tower on the back of Castle Doran.

"Oi What're you doing!" IXA said as Castle Doran calmly blew out warm steam from it's nostrils as Kiva turned to face the Sabbat who was floating high in the air now firing many blasts at them as Castle Doran flew up to face it, IXA quickly went to his control and tossed about 4 Explosive Capsules at the Sabbat while Castle Doran launched Missile from ports on it's sides and fireballs from it's mouth and tackled the Sabbat hard,

"Ikuze!" IXA said as he punched the Sabbat's head with the Powered IXer's claw as IXA jumped up and stood on a platform in the claw as the Powered IXer reared back and lunged IXA at the Sabbat as Kiva attached a fuestle to Kivat.

"**WAKE UP**!" Kivat whistled as Kiva jumped high the chains shattering on his right boot as both Riders descended fast towards the Sabbat in a double rider kick as the Powered IXer's claw grabbed the Sabbat's head stopping it from struggling as the two riders hit it hards causing a burst of energy to explode the Sabbat hard, as the two riders landed Kiva landing on Castle Doran's roof while IXA on the ground with the Powered IXer, Castle Doran roaring in triumph as it flew away.

"Nukid-san!" Is heard as Megumi, D.M and Hikari rushed over to see the slowly flying away Castle Doran, Hikari with a hidden smile as IXA dehenshined back to Nukid and dusted his hands, "Well job done, now how about we get some..thing...to eat..." He said before suddenly falling facefirst into a puddle,

"Nukid!" Megumi said in shock and rushed over before hearing a familiar noise and growled and clenched a fist.

"WAKE UP BAKAYAROU!" She yelled punching him hard in the heard as a cry of pain echoes through the city.

(Meanwhile)

"Anyone hear that?" Ramon asked as he, Jiro and Riki were playing cards, while Dawn was lying on the couch dizzy from the sudden fight from Castle Doran as Ross walked in.

"The Triumphing Hero returns," He grins as he walks over to a nearby fridge pulling out a soda and chugs it down with loud gulps and sighed,

"Nothing like a cool drink after a battle," Ross said as Kivat flew in and took his perch on a nearby hollowed out Violin.

"For now Dawn, we better drop you off before the others go looking for ya," Ross said as Dawn nodded groaning a little.

"Heh greenhorn," Jiro chuckled as he got a dirty glare from Dawn as Ross chuckled.

"Now we'll drop you off close to the AFHQ as we can," Ross said as Dawn nodded as the pair left the three monster arms alone...

(Meanwhile)

"Geez did you have to hit so hard," Nukid muttered rubbing his bandaged head.

"Sleeping on the job how can someone like you be the best choice for IXA," Megumi muttered as Nukid chuckled.

"Cause I'm awesom..." Nukid started but got an elbow to the stomach from Megumi.

Hikari giggled as she headed to her room to get some rest, just as she walked inside and closed the door a soft female giggle is heard as she spun around and looked around.

"H-hello?" She asked softly as the giggle is heard again.

"Ah hello to you too lovely dear," Is heard as suddenly Hikari noticed a pair of female red eyes looking into hers as well as a pair of tiny white or silver bar wings and pink lipstick.

"I believe we have much to talk about," She giggles as Hikari just looked in shock.

(Meanwhile)

"To think they would work together," Neo Queen muttered watching the last moments of the Sabbat that was defeated by Kiva and IXA.

"This is bad, if Kiva can ally himself with IXA, it will be too much for us," Neo Bishop warned as Neo Rook grins.

"Ha! I smashed Kiva well by myself thank you Neo Bishop, no doubt IXA is just as weak," He grins.

"Weak can become stronger Neo Rook, never forget that," Neo King's calm but commanding voice is heard stopping all chatter.

"It is time, we shall attack the city at full strenght and draw them both in and destroy them," Neo King said as they all nodded calmly.

"Good, by the end of tomorrow, our climb to the top of the Fangire clan will begin," He grins as he transformed...into a Black armoured Fangire with a beetle like horn on his head and stain glass like wings on his back as he chuckles.

"Soon we shall rule the Fangires and then the humans will fall," He grins. as the screen seemed to be covered in chains...

**(And that is this chapter, next chapter on Fang of Kiva: The Neo CheckMate Four begin there master plan, Kiva and IXA rush in to stop them as Kiva gains a new unexpected ally... next time! Rematch! Enter the Dogga Hammer!)**


	10. Chapter 10

Author Fighters

Fang of Kiva!

Chapter 9! The end begins! Kiva vs Neo Rook! Dogga Hammer!

Dawn gave a soft sigh as she was relaxing in the lounge of the AFHQ, after she left Ross and his three strange friends in that Castle she had calmly returned to base shortly after Nukid, D.M, Hikari and Megumi did and was mostly keeping to herself for now sipping a drink of coffee in her hands with a sigh.

"Rough day?" Is heard as Nukid walked in as Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, just couldn't relax, things are getting crazy around here.." Dawn muttered as Nukid nodded calmly sitting down on a chair calmly.

"Yeah tell me about it, first these fangires, then that Kiva guy and Megumi and Shima," Nukid muttered as he glanced around the room seeing no one else around...

"Where is everyone?" He asked.

"Not sure either out with there solo teams, or off doing something in the city I don't know," Dawn muttered as Nukid nodded.

"Well D.M and Hikari are in I think," Nukid said as he glanced at the hallways to the bedrooms..

(Meanwhile)

Hikari was looking at the tiny White/Silver bat in her room.

"W-who are you?" She asked.

"Well darling, I am Kivaara, and we have much to talk about, little Fandiri," She giggles causing confusion in the eyes of the Balance.

"Fandiri?" Hikari asked softly causing another giggle from Kivaala.

"A fandiri is someone who is part Fangire my dear, allow me to show you," She teases and flew towards one of Hikari's fingers.

"Capu..." She cooed softly biting on Hikari's finger as a rush of energy was felt from the young girl as fangire markings appeared on her skin, as Kivaala slowly turned Hikari to a mirror as she gasped seeing the markings.

"I...I'm a Fangire?" Hikari whispered in shock.

"No, your part Fangire, that's called a Fandiri, because of that you have access to my power now little one," Kivaala giggles which was saying something cause of her small size.

"If I can...then I can help Nii-san!" Hikari said as Kivaala smiles.

"Yes we can help your Nii-san and my Nii-sama," She smiles.

"Your brother?" Hikari asked.

"Hai! My Brother is Kivatte Bat the Third!" Kivaala said with a smile on her lips.

(Meanwhile)

Nukid was calmly sitting on a couch almost in a thinking stance as Dawn had left to get something to drink from the kitchen.

_'Kiva...something about him...just seems familiar,'_ Nukid thought as he got a memory flash of his first fight with Kiva who slipped into a unique stance, right leg infront of the left one and arms in a crossed stance.

_'Wait a minute...I remember that stance...'_ Nukid thought in his head.

_(Flashback...New Years 2009)_

_Nukid jumped back avoiding an Orange Beam of energy making a hole in the dirt as he glanced around the battle torn battlefield outside the Author Fighter HeadQuarters, grinning like a mad man as facing him on different sides was two of his friends of the AF, X Prodigy the Hollow/Devil and wielder of Sparda's sword as anyone could guess he was grinning under that bone white mask._

_On the other side was the purple haired Roscoso, the Pokemorph of Deoxys and wielder of the Life Auras, said Pokemorph was grinning just as madly in silent glee, the urge to fight burning in all three of them, Ross right now was in a cross armed stand his right leg infront of the left as if ready to lunge at either him or X as like lightning the three of them lunged forward fists, energy blast and sword swings flying all over the place turning the grounds into world war 3._

_(End Short Flashback)_

_'N..no way that can't be the same stance...no way Kiva could be Ross...though he vanishes on the night Kiva appears, he could be...'_ Nukid thought once more rubbing his chin in deep thought.

(Meanwhile)

In an alleyway in downtown Los Angelos, a figure watched the masses going about there normal business.

"What sheep," The Figure muttered as Fangire markings appeared as he grinned.

"I believe it's time for the slaughter house," He grins as he morphed, into a Bulky Fangire, The Stain Glass of the Fangire Clan covering his body as he was the Whale Fangire, otherwise known as Neo Rook as he sends a blast of energy at the streets sending shrapnel from the concrete sidewalk flying as many people screamed and ran for there lives from this monster who grinned and summoned two Fangs that flew forward snagging one human draining him dry as he fell to the ground dead and shattered as he grins.

"Delicious," He grins.

(Meanwhile)

Ross was calmly tossing a ball in the air when the familiar cry of the Bloody Rose resonated the room as he grins.

"Time to get to work," he said when he heard the noise get louder and narrowed his eyes.

"Kivat, Ikuze!" Ross said as the Bat nodded and flew after his partner out of Castle Doran, meanwhile Jiro and Riki were playing a game of Chess with Ramon watching with boredom.

"Off he goes again," Jiro muttered as Ramon nodded as did Riki as he moved his Rook a few spaces taking a Knight of Jiro's.

(Meanwhile)

Nukid was still in the lounge room thinking about his idea for Ross being Kiva just when Megumi rushed in.

"Nukid, let's go now, Fangires are attacking the city," She said as Nukid sprung up.

"What!" Nukid said as he stood up and followed Megumi with Dawn watching in surprise.

"Yes now come on!" She yelled grabbing Nukid by the ear and dragging him out of the building and towards the streets.

"OWOWOW! LET GO!" He growled being pulled out.

Dawn chuckled before looking out the window with a sigh.

(Meanwhile)

Neo Rook grins tossing away a crystal husk turning to another pair of helpless victims with glee in his eyes.

"You two are next.." He grins as a pair of fangs began appearing as they tried to crawl backwards away in fear trying to scramble back to there feet to run for there lives.

Neo Rook just laughs at there fear before a revving noise is heard and he spots a familiar shape and grins.

"Finally," He chuckles as his Bulky Whale Fangire form charges towards Kiva who jumps up high and performs a kick to Neo Rook's temple sending him crashing back as the Rider landed on his feet taking his usual fighting stance.

"Kiva...welcome to your demise," he grins as The Rider just glared and charged at Neo Rook who charged back Kiva forward rolling under a punch of Neo Rook's before sweep kicking him off his feet grabbing a piece of his chest armour he pulled the Fangire up and kicked him back hard, as he rushed forward, Neo Rook blocked the punch and kicked Kiva back before swinging his big bulky arms at Kiva making big pounding noises with each hit before a double punch threw Kiva back hard.

"Damn...he's too strong," Kiva muttered.

"Then let's match his Power!" Kivat said as Kiva nodded.

"Right, time to go Dogga," Kiva said taking out the Purple Whistle with a fist like pattern on it and attached it to Kivat's mouth who blew on it.

"**DOGGA HAMMER**!" Kivat blew a low trumpet sound.

(Meanwhile)

Both Ramon and Jiro heard the sound of the Fuestle and let out their own reactions.

"Cheh!" Jiro scoffed with an annoyed look on his face.

"Not me…" Ramon sighed as he crossed his arms laying his head in them with a pout on his face.

Riki took one of the Chess pieces and then crushed it into fine powder between his hands. He then exited the room. He marched towards the wall which vanished to reveal the long hallway lined with torches and mirrors. As soon as he entered, his form changed and he turned into something new. The main color of his body was purple, composed of metal and muscle. His chest was exposed, showing thick muscles, but he was covered by a large purple coat with a yellow flower on the lapel. Large barrel-like shoulder pads rested on his shoulders. They were undoubtedly heavy but he carried them like they were nothing. His arms were covered with purple and gray steel gauntlets that covered his purple hands. His feet were donned in large metal boots which made loud thumping sounds as he walked down the hallway. His head was wearing a cap while metal framed his face. His eyes were a very obvious feature since they were the shade of blood. The last living member of the Franken Clan was ready for battle. His name was Dogga!

Dogga came to the end of the hallway and into the stone circular room. He stood there, fists to his hips. As he waited, a stone chandelier started lowering above his head with the centre glowing orange. Dogga waited while purple chains collected around his body. As the chains touched his body, Dogga transformed into a large statue that looked just like him. The statue swiftly shrank down to a hand size as the orange energy collected over him and connected to the stone chandelier. The stone item rose up and began moving towards the front of the heart chamber where Castle Doran's heart could be found.

Outside, an orange light could be seen getting nearer to Doran's throat. It vanished behind the stone walls, but the clock atop of Doran's back rang loudly, announcing its arrival. The light then traveled up Doran's throat before vanishing in its mouth. The castle dragon then fired the orb of energy out with the statuette within it, headed for Kiva.

Suddenly, purple energy surrounded Kiva blinding Kiva from Neo Rook's view. At the same time a purple war hammer shaped like a fist descended and was gripped in his hand. Neo Rook was grinning madly at the display of power and wondered what would happen next.

When the light died down, he could see Kiva standing tall and strong and when he managed to focus, he grinned wider at his new appearance. He now wore thick purple gauntlets that covered over his forearms with heavy reinforced armor taking the place of his chestplate and shoulders. The armor seemed bolted together. It was purple with silver trim and his breast piece resembled two fists connected at the knuckle. His visor also turned from yellow to violet as he held the war hammer in his hands.

"Now that's more like it," Neo Rook grins and charges at the new Kiva who calmly straightened his head to look at Neo Rook and blocked his punches with only one of his heavy purple armoured arms.

Kiva calmly flicked his index finger at Neo Rook's forehead sending the fake checkmate four fangire flying and hitting the ground hard, who slowly got up as Kiva held the mighty Dogga War Hammer in his arms before swinging them with loud almost thunderclapping sounds as the fist shaped hammerhead slammed into Neo Rook again and again pushing the Whale Fangire back as he growled at him.

"Damn you Kiva," He growled rushing forward with a punch, that Kiva calmly caught before head butting Neo Rook away from him sending the Fangire into a car.

"Now Kiva! Finish Him!" Kivat called out while Neo Rook was pulling himself out of the car, Kiva moved the shaft of the Dogga Hammer to Kivat who opened his mouth and bit on the shaft.

"**DOGGA BITE**!" Kivat called out as a pulse of purple energy was emitted from where Kivat bit the hammer's shaft as Kiva calmly flicked snapped his left fingers causing the Sky to darken as Purple Lightning flashed all around while a full Moon appeared behind Kiva, as the Kamen Rider imbedded the Dogga Hammer's tip into the ground before pulling a lever on the back of the Hammerhead causing the Fist part to pull back revealing an oval shaped Red Eye, which locked onto Neo Rook and sent out pulses of purple energy causing Neo Rook to freeze up as Kiva pulled the hammer free he raised it high as it sparked with purple electricity before a Giant version of the fist but made of energy appeared above Kiva who began swinging the hammer around fast causing the fist itself to spin around.

"Dogga! Thunder Slap!" Kiva said as he swung the hammer down causing the energy fist to strike Neo Rook and Shattering him like glass.

"One Down," Kivat said as Kiva sent the Dogga Hammer back to Castle Doran returning to normal Kiva form before getting on the Machine Kivaa and drove off into the city more.

(Meanwhile)

Unknown to Kiva watching him from high above was another Fangire, with bird like wings on his back and talons on his feet, he was lightly armoured unlike Neo Rook as what looked like a crest with falcon wings was on his head it was Neo Bishop, in his Falcon Fangire form.

"So Neo Rook has fallen," Is heard from Neo Bishop before hearing another noise before flying to another part of the city and spots riding on the IXAllion was IXA with Megumi holding on.

"Well Neo Rook failed, but I shall not, your mine IXA!" Neo Bishop said before like a bird began to swoop down towards IXA and Megumi!

**(And that's this part, Dogga Form finally is used and one of the Neo Checkmate four has bitten the dust, next time, IXA and Megumi find trouble with Neo Bishop and his aerial attacks while Kiva rushes after the other members of the Neo Checkmate four, Next time: IXA and Neo Bishop, Returning a Life to Kami)**


	11. Chapter 11

Author Fighters

Fang of Kiva!

Chapter 10! IXA and Neo Bishop, Returning a Life to Kami!

_Last time on Fang of Kiva!_

_Hikari was looking at the tiny White/Silver bat in her room._

_"W-who are you?" She asked._

_"Well darling, I am Kivaara, and we have much to talk about, little Fandiri," She giggles causing confusion in the eyes of the Balance._

_Neo Rook grins tossing away a crystal husk turning to another pair of helpless victims with glee in his eyes._

_"You two are next.." He grins as a pair of fangs began appearing as they tried to crawl backwards away in fear trying to scramble back to there feet to run for there lives._

_Neo Rook just laughs at there fear before a revving noise is heard and he spots a familiar shape and grins._

_"Finally," He chuckles as his Bulky Whale Fangire form charges towards Kiva who jumps up high and performs a kick to Neo Rook's temple sending him crashing back as the Rider landed on his feet taking his usual fighting stance._

_"Kiva...welcome to your demise," he grins as The Rider just glared and charged at Neo Rook who charged back Kiva forward rolling under a punch of Neo Rook's before sweep kicking him off his feet grabbing a piece of his chest armour he pulled the Fangire up and kicked him back hard, as he rushed forward, Neo Rook blocked the punch and kicked Kiva back before swinging his big bulky arms at Kiva making big pounding noises with each hit before a double punch threw Kiva back hard._

_Kiva calmly flicked his index finger at Neo Rook's forehead sending the fake checkmate four fangire flying and hitting the ground hard, who slowly got up as Kiva held the mighty Dogga War Hammer in his arms before swinging them with loud almost thunderclapping sounds as the fist shaped hammerhead slammed into Neo Rook again and again pushing the Whale Fangire back as he growled at him._

_"Damn you Kiva," He growled rushing forward with a punch, that Kiva calmly caught before head butting Neo Rook away from him sending the Fangire into a car._

_"Now Kiva! Finish Him!" Kivat called out while Neo Rook was pulling himself out of the car, Kiva moved the shaft of the Dogga Hammer to Kivat who opened his mouth and bit on the shaft._

_"**DOGGA BITE**!" Kivat called out as a pulse of purple energy was emitted from where Kivat bit the hammer's shaft as Kiva calmly flicked snapped his left fingers causing the Sky to darken as Purple Lightning flashed all around while a full Moon appeared behind Kiva, as the Kamen Rider imbedded the Dogga Hammer's tip into the ground before pulling a lever on the back of the Hammerhead causing the Fist part to pull back revealing an oval shaped Red Eye, which locked onto Neo Rook and sent out pulses of purple energy causing Neo Rook to freeze up as Kiva pulled the hammer free he raised it high as it sparked with purple electricity before a Giant version of the fist but made of energy appeared above Kiva who began swinging the hammer around fast causing the fist itself to spin around._

_"Dogga! Thunder Slap!" Kiva said as he swung the hammer down causing the energy fist to strike Neo Rook and Shattering him like glass._

_"So Neo Rook has fallen," Is heard from Neo Bishop before hearing another noise before flying to another part of the city and spots riding on the IXAllion was IXA with Megumi holding on._

_"Well Neo Rook failed, but I shall not, your mine IXA!" Neo Bishop said before like a bird began to swoop down towards IXA and Megumi!_

_(now back to our episode)_

IXA gave a grunt as he rode the IXAllion down the streets of Los Angelos, he and Megumi who was riding just behind him were searching for any of the attacking Fangires, unlike Kiva who had a warning system, they had to find them by pure chance...but IXA had one annoyance on his back...

"Can't you move any faster baka!" Megumi snapped as IXA growled.

"Well if you weren't on I could move faster," IXA said as Megumi growls and punches the back of his head causing him to stop the bike.

"Ow! Damn it Megumi!" He growled at her as they glared at each other just as a swooping sound is heard as IXA grabbed Megumi pulling her off the bike and onto the ground as Neo Bishop missed them with the talons of the Falcon Fangire form.

"Damn that was close," IXA muttered.

"Itai..." Megumi muttered as she got up with him and they noticed the Falcon Fangire that was Neo Bishop.

"Great your nearly got your head taken off," IXA said to Megumi who glared at him as IXA grabbed the IXA Calibur and headed towards Neo Bishop, while Megumi got out the gun she and other hunters where given and shot at the Fangire who shrugged off the shots before sending what looked like kunai looking like feathers headed towards Megumi who dodged rolled to the side as IXA shifted his Sword into Gun mode and fired at the Fangire who dodged quickly,

"Nice shot," Megumi said dryly as she felt a glare behind the helmet of IXA.

"Like your any better!" IXA said charged the Fangire with his sword who summoned his sword and clashed with IXA's blade the Kamen Rider forcing the Fangire back with Megumi in pursuit.

IXA gritted his teeth, but something felt strange. He stared at the Fangire, who simply looked with a stoic expression. Suddenly, he got pushed back and he stumbled before getting hit from a slash. Sparks flew upon contact, and he hit the ground with some pain shooting through his body. He gritted his teeth before he looked up.

The Fangire towered over him, gripping his sword tightly, with his gaze on IXA. Then, he went to bring his blade now, but it was blocked at the last second from the Kamen Rider's sword. _Screw this._ He thought, tossing away the sword and throwing several punches against the Fangire. It caused him to stumble backwards, each of the hits powerful from his training.

"Nukid-san!"

Suddenly, several shots hit the Fangire as Megumi ran forward with her gun. Her eyes glimmered with determination, revealing her warrior side, and she didn't back down from the creature before her. The shots had caused him to stumble backwards, but he shrugged them off like they were nothing. Then, he rushed forward and grabbed her neck, squeezing it slightly. Megumi gasped for breath and tried to shoot him, though it was futile.

As the Fangire glanced to see IXA pushing himself up, he scoffed and simply tossed Megumi at him. Both of them collided together and landed on the ground with a groan. He scoffed. "You two are pathetic…"

IXA growled and pushed Megumi off. "Get back, Megumi!"

"What, and leave this Fangire to you?" She glared at him and she stood up with her gun. Quickly, she fired more shots, but they still did nothing.

He rolled his eyes before he ran to the Fangire.

"SHIGAN!"

His finger made contact on the Fangire's armor-like skin, cracking it some. But, to his dismay, that did nothing to stop him; the Fangire simply hissed in pain and smacked him away as the rider rolled across the ground by Megumi's feet.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," He muttered.

She helped IXA to his feet when suddenly, the Fangire grabbed them both by the neck. They could feel their air supply being cut off, and then, they were slammed against each other. Both of them groaned as they landed on the ground, but Megumi wasn't going to give up.

Quickly, she grabbed her gun and fired several shots. However, just as she did, IXA had jumped to strike the Fangire and got hit instead. He turned to her and exclaimed angrily, "What was that for?"

Megumi glared at him. "You were that got in the way!" She retorted.

"You could've warned me!" IXA exclaimed.

The Fangire watched this with amusement, smirking as a plan formed a plan in his mind. He took advantage of their distraction, and he slashed at IXA's back. He smirked even more while he heard him scream in pain. "You humans are pathetic!" He yelled at them, slashing at Nukid again. "And once I defeat you, I'll go after Bishop himself!"

Megumi went to run forward, but she stopped when she heard that. "Bishop?" She questioned under her breath, confused.

"I am Neo Bishop, part of the new Checkmate Four who will rule!" Then, he rushed forward.

Her eyes widened as she quickly jumped to the side, heading toward IXA's side. "Nukid-san, get up!" She yelled as she ran towards him.

Neo Bishop rushed toward her before she could get to IXA, and he grabbed her by the neck once more. "You need to learn to stay put…" Then, he brought out his glowing fangs.

Megumi's eyes widened and she struggled, recalling what she was told of her grandmother's fate. As she felt the tips of the fangs touching her skin, all she could think of was her promise to her late mother. She went for a kick against the Fangire, but it didn't sway him. The fangs simply went deeper.

"RANKYAKU SHURIKEN!"

Suddenly, several air-like shurikens pierced his back. He screamed in pain, and he let Megumi go as he thrashed around. She quickly scrambled to her feet and hurried to IXA, who was now breathing heavy. "You okay?" He asked her, though it appeared he wasn't looking at her.

She nodded. "Thank you, Nukid-san."

"Heh, no problem." Then, he noticed Neo Bishop turning to them. "Listen, I know we don't like each other much, but we've got to work together to beat him!"

Though she was reluctant, she had to agree with him. When Neo Bishop flew at them, her eyes widened and she quickly pulled IXA to the side. She pulled out her gun once more and fired several shots at the wounds on his back.

She glanced to the side momentarily to see IXA's sword, and then, an idea formed in her mind. Her lips formed a smirk before she fired more shots. "Nukid-san!" She called out to him just as he went to strike. "Go get your sword and wait for my signal!"

He looked at her for a moment and slowly nodded. As he ran back to get it, Neo Bishop turned around and fired a blast at Megumi. She felt it graze her leg when she went to dodge, but she ignored the pain and fired again. This time, she managed to hit one of his talons, which caused even more pain for him. He tried to lift himself into the air again, but he couldn't. "What?"

She grinned. "Now!"

IXA didn't waste any time and ran forward, slashing at Neo Bishop. He cried out in agony and fell to his knees, leaving himself wide open. Nukid quickly reacted and placed a device on his belt.

"**IXA CALIBUR: RISE UP!"**

When his sword glow a bright orange, he lunged and landed a fatal slash. The Fangire cried out one last time before he shattered into several pieces.

Both of them stood there, breathing heavy and aching. Megumi couldn't help but smile slightly and sigh in relief. "Finally…"

"Heh, I think he was more of a nuisance than a big challenge…" Nukid joked as he dehenshined. Then, he turned to her and asked, "You okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine…" She pushed herself up, but she staggered slightly from her hurt leg. "Well…not one hundred percent…"

He chuckled and walked over to her, helping her stay standing. "C'mon, let's get you back to HQ. Then, we'll come out here and find some more Fangires." He said.

Megumi nodded as they made their way to the motorcycle…

(Meanwhile)

Kiva continued thundering down the streets of downtown Los Angelos, his Yellow fang vizors looking over the rooftops of the city he still heard the faint ringing of the Bloody Rose calling to him despite Neo Rook's demise.

"It looks like we have more to worry about than just him," Kivat said from his perch on Kiva's belt as the Rider was about to nod when he heard a noise and looking up saw an energy bolt speeding towards him.

"Evade!" Kivat called out as Kiva swerved to avoid the shot as he quickly stopped with a screech of the tyres.

"My oh my, to evade so well, impressive," A calm female voice is heard as the pair notice a figure standing on a rooftop looking down at them.

"One of the Fangires I take it?" Kiva asked.

"Your right boy, I am Neo Queen, and I am here to eliminate you," She said calmly as she prepared another attack.

Kiva tensed up ready to evade again when suddenly a small blurring figure slammed into the face of Neo Queen making her stagger then it seemed to slash something at the Neo Queen's arms, as she was a Angler Fish Fangire who growled, as the figure landed on a nearby lamppost,

"Who are you!" Neo Queen growled as she was glowing in rage.

"What was that?" Kiva muttered.

"_Nani_...it can't be...?" Kivat gawked as the figure was shadowy at the moment...but was Bat shaped, almost like the shape of Kivat...

**(And end Chapter, many thanks for Dawn or CrescentMoon09 for helping me with this, sorry about the long wait, anyway next chapter, the unlikely ally reveals itself and a new Hero arrives on the scene, can Kiva figure this out and move on to Stop Neo King, stay tuned for next time: Femme Fatale Royale! Kivala rises!)**


	12. Chapter 12

Author Fighters

Fang of Kiva!

Chapter 11! Enter Kivala! Femme Fatale Royale!

_(Last time on Fang of Kiva...)_

_She grinned. "Now!"_

_IXA didn't waste any time and ran forward, slashing at Neo Bishop. He cried out in agony and fell to his knees, leaving himself wide open. Nukid quickly reacted and placed a device on his belt._

_"**IXA CALIBUR: RISE UP!"**_

_When his sword glow a bright orange, he lunged and landed a fatal slash. The Fangire cried out one last time before he shattered into several pieces._

_Both of them stood there, breathing heavy and aching. Megumi couldn't help but smile slightly and sigh in relief. "Finally…"_

_"Heh, I think he was more of a nuisance than a big challenge…" Nukid joked as he dehenshined. Then, he turned to her and asked, "You okay?"_

_She nodded. "I'm fine…" She pushed herself up, but she staggered slightly from her hurt leg. "Well…not one hundred percent…"_

_He chuckled and walked over to her, helping her stay standing. "C'mon, let's get you back to HQ. Then, we'll come out here and find some more Fangires." He said._

_Megumi nodded as they made their way to the motorcycle…_

_(Meanwhile)_

_"Your right boy, I am Neo Queen, and I am here to eliminate you," She said calmly as she prepared another attack._

_Kiva tensed up ready to evade again when suddenly a small blurring figure slammed into the face of Neo Queen making her stagger then it seemed to slash something at the Neo Queen's arms, as she was a Angler Fish Fangire who growled, as the figure landed on a nearby lamppost,_

_"Who are you!" Neo Queen growled as she was glowing in rage._

_"What was that?" Kiva muttered._

_"Nani...it can't be...?" Kivat gawked as the figure was shadowy at the moment...but was Bat shaped, almost like the shape of Kivat..._

_(And now back to the normal episode)_

Neo Queen was nursing a bump on her cheek from the unknown figure that had attacked her, while Kiva...looking confused on his bike as a small figure was standing on a nearby lamppost.

"Alright you little cretin, who're you!" Neo Queen growled as the figure giggled an almost light female voice..

"Presenting, the Beautiful Princess of kivat clan, beautiful, sexy and ooh so cute, ladies and Gentlemen, I am Princess Kivala!" Is heard as the figure was revealed to be a Kivat clan bat, Silver in color with red eyes with eyelashes, pink lipstick lips and was almost half Kivat's size...

"KIVALA-NEE-CHAN!" Kivat said as he flew over to her unperching from Kiva's belt as he looked at her.

"What're you doing here!" Kivat asked.

"Oh Onii-sama! I was just checking up on my big brother of course," Kivala smiled as she smiles.

"Besides I wanted to see the one who's your battle partner, and I must admit he is strong," Kivala said looking at Kiva.

"But I'm also here for another reason, I've been searching for my battle partner," Kivala said as Kivat froze.

"What? What!" Kivat said in shock as Kivala giggles.

"Oh silly Onii-sama," She giggles and almost turned her head to a nearby street.

"You can come out not _Aibou_," She giggles as slowly a figure walked down the street into view of Kiva, Kivat and Neo Queen who was still confused and angry but Kiva's eyes behind his helmet widened.

"Hikari-nee-chan.." Kiva said as Hikari Ino walked into view and smiled softly.

"Ross-nii-san, allow me to fight this one," Hikari said softly as Neo Queen just scoffed and turned to the Balance.

"A Balance huh...hmm I have always wanted to taste that energy," She purred as Hikari glared and suddenly her Fangire Markings appeared surprising Neo Queen and Kiva.

"Kivala," She said softly as the Bat giggles and flies into Hikari's right hand as she holds Kivala between her thumb and one finger.

"Henshin" Hikari said softly as a heart shaped purple mark appeared on her forehead, as suddenly a huge amount of Purple Hearts flew into the air and began forming around Hikari shielding her from view as an armour formed around her.

White almost Silver Armour was on her body with a purple breast plate, her helmet was Similiar to Kiva except with Bright Red Crimson Fangs on her helmet, a small thin belt with Kivala on it as Hikari now Kivala stood there holding a long almost fencing styled sword.

"Who are you suppose to be!" Neo Queen glared.

"Kamen Rider...Kivala!" Hikari said in a confident voice.

"Ross-nii-san, go...she is mine," Hikari said softly as Kiva glanced at the Rider and Fangire before nodding,

"Right.." Kiva said as his bike began revving up.

"You be careful _Imouto_!" Kivat said before the Bike drove off leaving the trio alone. Kivala calmly turned to Neo Queen as Kivala herself giggled.

"Now let's begin Hikari-chan," Kivala said to her, as Hikari nodded under her armour as Neo Queen calmly summoned her weapon,

"Right! Let's go!" She said rushing at Neo Queen her sword at the ready as the Fake Queen brought her own sword to block Kivala's attack.

There blades clashed in a shower of sparks as she chuckles.

"Impressive but not good enough little one," She grins pushing Kivala away who rolled backwards landing in a crouch with her sword in guard position.

"Hmm not bad for a faker," Kivala giggles from the belt as Hikari who wore the helmet watched Neo Queen scowl at that looking more angry than she let on as she clenched a fist on the blade she held.

"Faker! I am the real Queen!" She growled before rushing forward as Kivala rolled to the side to avoid it before slashing at Neo Queen's Chest as sparks flew the Fangire stumbled back glaring at Kivala who calmly moved into another sword stance.

"Wow...this is incredible.." Hikari said softly as Kivala giggled.

"Yeah it is Hikari-chan, just let me give you all the knowledge you need," She said as Kivala jumped forward and went for a rapid fire stabbing attacks as Neo Queen constantly tried to avoid the strikes but a few connected causing sparks and shards of Stain glass to go flying as Neo Queen landed hard on the ground as Kivala moved her sword pointing upward on her right side as almost Purple like wings seemed to appearing behind her,

"That's it, now Sonic Stab!" Kivala called out as Hikari lunged forward and suddenly stabbed into the Neo Queen who gasped as the blade's tip came out the other side.

"No...NO! This can't be possible!" She screamed out before she turned into stain glass and shattered into nothing, as Kivala sighed,

"We did it!" Hikari cheered as Kivala giggled again.

"Yes we did Hikari-chan, but first let's get to Kivat-onii-sama and his partner," Kivala said as the new Rider headed off after Kiva...

(Meanwhile)

The Thundering roar of the Machine Kivaa was heard through the streets as Kiva now only heard one tune from the bloody Rose...only one was left to handle as he revved up the motorcycle and continued moving forward heading towards a nearby open town square, where calmly leaning on a tree was a figure, wearing dark carapace bug like armour with stain glass wings and also stainglass around its yellow eyes and on it's torso, he was all over very menacing looking as he had a Beetle like horn between his eyes poking straight up and a longsword like the ones normal fangires used but twice as long and wide it was currently in a sheath on his back as he chuckled.

"So Kiva...you finally made it...I'm glad to see the others didn't slow you down too much...how glorious my victory shall be.." He laughed as Kiva got off the Machine Kivaa and stared down Neo King.

"Your Comrades are defeated Neo King, there is nothing you can do now!" Kiva said unsure where Neo Bishop had gone not knowing of the Fangire's death at IXA's hand.

Neo King just chuckled before laughing almost maniacal, "Oh foolish Kiva, I only have to Defeat King myself...the King of the Fangires, once he is dead, the title of King shall be mine, I shall rule the Fangire Clan and put Humanity and all races in there place, as Cattle for us to feast on," He laughed as Kiva clenched his fists.

"And what makes you think I'll simply let you do that?" Kiva asked moving into a fighting stance as Neo King chuckled cracking his knuckles.

"I was hoping you'd say that Kiva...once I defeat you, King will be a stepping stone," He chuckled grinning darkly as the pair faced off an almost eerie calm fell the area...before a nearby tree had it's leaf blown off it's branches and Kiva suddenly lunged forward fist reared back for a Punch!

_'This ends now!'_ Was Kiva and Kivat's combined thoughts!

**(And that's that, Neo Queen is dead a New Rider appears and Neo King and Kiva are ready to rumble...next time, Kiva pulls all the stops to finish off Neo King, when none of the Monster arms work alone...Kiva goes for a risky move and goes all in! Next time! Rumble of Kings, DoGaBaKi!)**


End file.
